Dimension Shock
by Haluwasa2
Summary: Four very different girls sign up to go to a boarding school. After a flash on the train, the girls wake up in a cell...in another dimension! So now the girls must figure out why they're there and why the Shredder wants them!
1. The Profiles

**Kai**: E-Liz, make sure you keep everyone out of here.

**E-Liz**: Okay, why?

**Kai**: Because I'm starting up my next story now and I don't want anyone to mess it up or get mad at me.

**E-Liz**: Why would they do that?

**Kai**: Because now my focus won't constantly be on the TMNT Chronicles.

**E-Liz**: Understood. And Mikey and Evy probably would mess up the computer.

**Venus**: You're starting a new story! *sobs*What about ours?

**Kai**: Venus, I can tell you're faking it.

**Venus**: Oh, whatever.

**The Original Characters:**

**Name**: Candace Johnson

**Age**: 15

**Nickname(s)**: Candy and C.D.

**Race**: British and African

**Accent**: British

**Hair Color**: Brown

**Eye Color**: Brown

**Birthplace**: London, England

**Grew Up**: London, England

**Where She Lives Now**: London, England

**Bio**: Very serious, but has her moments of fun. Has a suprisingly good sense of adventure.

**Favorite Color(s)**: Blue and Chartreuse

**Birthday**: March 23

**Name**: Margarita Garcia

**Age**: 15

**Nickname(s)**: Rita and Marnie

**Race**: Mexican

**Accent**: Mexican

**Hair Color**: Blonde

**Eye Color**: Green

**Birthplace**: Puebla, Mexico

**Grew Up**: Cancun, Mexico

**Where She Lives Now**: Cancun, Mexico

**Bio**: Avery tough girl who is second in command of a main gang in Cancun, Mexico. Her temper is short, but her fighting skills are amazing.

**Favorite Color(s)**: Red and Green and Black

**Birthday**: August 5

**Name**: Tyrese Michaels

**Age**: 15

**Nickname(s)**: Reese and Ty

**Race**: American

**Accent**: American

**Hair Color**: Black with Dark Purple highlights

**Eye Color**: Dark Blue

**Birthplace**: Hamilton, Montana, United States

**Grew Up**: Hamilton, Montana, United States

**Where She Lives Now**: Hamilton, Montana, United States

**Bio**: A girl who likes to keep to herself, so she pretends to be gothic. Her hair color is really red, not black. She is very intelligent and gets straight 'A's. She is actually really girly.

**Favorite** **Color(s)**: Gray and Dark Purple and Yellow

**Birthday**: February 28

**Name**: Natasha Fuyuki

**Age**: 15

**Nickname(s)**: Nat and Tasha

**Race**: Japanese

**Accent**: Japanese

**Hair Color**: Black

**Eye Color**: Gray

**Birthplace**: Tokyo, Japan

**Grew Up**: Tokyo, Japan

**Where She Lives Now**: Tokyo, Japan

**Bio**: A very popular girl. She likes joking around and playing video games. She speaks with only a light Japanese accent because her mom translates Japanese mangas into English.

**Favorite Color(s)**: Orange and Pink

**Birthday**: May 30

**Kai**: All OCs belong to me.

**Venus**: Catch 'cha later! 


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"This partnership will be short, Shredder, especially after how you almost destroyed all in the turtle verse," said the over muscular blonde man.

"Of course, Hun, I've found just the right girls," said the Shredder "They will be here tomorrow. The first of January."

"Soon the turtles, and only the turtles, will be gone. It was very lucky of you to find how to rid us of the mutant turtle filth," said Hun "Then, we may return to enemies."

"_The innocents of four females will allow you to prevail. Spill their blood, let them die and the turtles shall cease to be alive. Have a garment from each one and then let the ritual be done,_" the Shredder recited "Then we can take care of the rat." The two laughed maniacally as the Shredder clutched a blue armband.

In the turtles' hidden underground lair their sensei, Master Splinter (who was the rat), was meditating.

"_The innocents of four females will allow you to prevail. Spill their blood, let them die and the turtles shall cease to be alive. Have a garment from each one and then let the ritual be done._"

Splinter quickly opened his eyes. '_My sons and four innocent girls are in danger!_' he thought. This had to be the work of the Shredder. He knew he mustn't tell his sons what he had heard, but he knew the girls must be saved. He used his walking stick to help himself up. He slid open the door of the dojo to quite a sight.

The four turtles were in quite a tussle. The purple masked turtle, Donatello, as well as the blue masked one, Leonardo, were attempting to pull a turtle with a red mask, Raphael, off of the turtle with the orange mask, Michelangelo. Michelangelo held a sai wrapped with a red cloth high above his head. He had obviously stolen it to annoy his brother.

"My sons!" shouted the elderly rat. The turtles quickly regained their posture and Raphael's sai returned to him.

"Forgive us, Sensei. Did we disturb you?" asked Leonardo.

"No need for apologizes, Leonardo. I only want to ask a favor," sighed Master Splinter.

"Yes, Master Splinter?" said Leonardo.

"I wish you to patrol the Foot headquarters tomorrow night," Master Splinter knew the day the girls would arrive; there would be no other choice for the Shredder.

"Uh…okay, Father," said Leonardo, uncertainly. Hadn't they killed the Shredder when the met the pudgy turtles and the turtle primes? As Master Splinter walked back into the dojo, the turtles could only shake their heads in wonder.

_**End Of Prologue…**_

**Mikey**: OOOO-EEEEE-OOOO

**Kai**: Shush, Mikey.

**Mikey**: Don't tell me to shush, girl, I know where you live!

**Kai**: Okay, Good luck with that. All OCs belong to me.

**Mikey**: See ya, miss ya, wouldn't wanna dis ya!


	3. Chapter 1: The Four Girls

**Chapter 1: The Four Girls**

_**London, England…**_

"Candy, you should sign up for that all girls boarding school," said Candace Johnson's elder sister, Sheena. Candace, called Candy or C.D., looked at the sign ups and shivered.

"I don't know, Sheena. What about you?" she smiled at her seventeen year old sister.

"It'll save you from Dad. I'm going to Grandma's out in the country anyway," said Sheena. Getting away from her father, her drunken alcoholic father, who did unspeakable things to the girls' late mother, the reason why the girls stayed at a friend's house every night would be a miracle.

"Alright," Candy agreed. Candy filled out the forms. It had typical stuff: name, gender, where she lived, where she grew up, her birthplace, her birthday, but there was one problem. She needed a parent or guardian signature. Quickly, Sheena, the criminal mastermind, pulled out a copy she made of her dad's signature and a glue stick. She glued on the copy before anyone could see.

"This is probably the best idea I ever had," smiled Sheena, as she glanced proudly at her work. Candy put her form in entrance pile.

"If I don't get accepted, can I go with you to Grandma's" asked Candy.

"No," said Sheena. Candy was hurt. Why wouldn't Sheena want her there? "No because I know you'll be accepted."

"Let's hope, but did you notice where it is?" said Candy.

"No, I didn't, where?" Sheena frowned.

"New York! In America! What an adventure!" Candy said excitedly.

_**Cancun, Mexico…**_

"Sir, the Demonios (1) are raging and they may want to start a gang war with us," reported the spy to his leader and second in command.

"Thank-you, Nino. I wish to discuss this further with Margarita. You are dismissed," said the leader. Nino left the room. "Rita, little sister, what are your ideas on this?"

"First of all, I'm not you're little sister," Margarita Garcia shook her head.

"Yes, but you've always been like a little sister to me ever since I found you helpless-." The leader began.

"Oh, shut-up, Gael!" Margarita yelled. She was very lucky that Gael didn't mind people yelling at him, usually they did. Plus, Margarita never wanted to hear about a time when she was helpless.

"Hold your temper, Rita. I've got a solution to help us win a rumored war," said Gael.

"What?" asked Rita "Aren't we, the Panteras (2), are a peaceful gang? We have few weapons."

"Juana found out about boarding school for girls in the U.S. I want to send a girl there to learn science. That way we can create different weapons," said Gael.

"Where is it?" asked Rita.

"New York City," Gael cracked his neck.

"That place sure does have gangs and people living on the streets. Who do you have in mind to go?" Rita remarked.

"I was thinking about sending Rosa," he said slyly. Rita's eyes were wide with shock. Not her Rosa! She was only ten and barely knew how to fight. Not her Rosa who she raised practically all her life! Not Rosa who was like her sister!

"No! No, Gael! No! I couldn't bear to send Rosa away!" Rita protested "I'll go instead.

"Are you certain?" asked Gael. Rita nodded sternly. "Then you will go in her place. Take Rosa and Juana to go sign you up." Rita ran out of the room. Gael laughed, he knew his plan would work. He had intended to send Rita the whole time, but he knew she wouldn't go unless she went in place of someone. She always had a soft spot for Rosa.

The three girls were on the way to the booth within ten minutes. They were silent most of the way. Well, Rita and Juana were because Rosa kept telling them about the episode of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles she watched. Rita didn't mind, she had learned a few good punches by watching that show. Juana just rolled her eyes.

"And then Leo said that they had to check out the site and-." Rosa continued until she got cut off by Juana.

"There's the booth," she said. Rita filled out the form, forged a signature, and placed the form in the entrance pile. The three girls headed home.

_**Hamilton, Montana, U.S. …**_

"Gothic freak!"

"Weird-o!"

Tyrese Michaels sighed at the names she was being called. Well, she didn't care, she wasn't really gothic. Tyrese took a bite out of her pizza, as her friend Kayla sat down at her table.

"Reese, if you showed your true colors then the girls wouldn't make fun of you," said Kayla before taking a sip of her chocolate milk.

"Kayla, if I did that then people would want to talk to me," smiled Reese.

"You are one seriously messed up chic," Kayla shook her head, but she was kidding "Did you hear about those sign ups for that all girls boarding school?"

"Yeah, are you signing up?" asked Reese.

"I dunno. Are you?" Kayla inquired.

"Actually, I have to. My mom says that this school is holding back my 'potential'," she said using air quotes "She actually already signed me up."

"Ehmagawsh! What am I going to do without you?" Kayla sobbed, faking it.

"I haven't even been accepted yet!" laughed Reese fiddling with a fry.

"But you will, you're too smart," Kayla said.

"I know, it sucks," Reese sighed.

"Out loud," Kayla commented, finishing her pizza "So you want to go tell the girls making fun of you how shallow and prissy they are."

"Oh, yeah,"

_**Tokyo, Japan…**_

"But Dad!" protested Natasha Fuyuki one morning.

"I'm sorry, Nat, but I've got to drive to work. You and Mom will have to walk to where you guys are going," her father began pulling out of the driveway "See you later!"

'_It's not fair!_' thought Nat angrily. Dad always used the car. She needed to get to her boyfriend's, Yojimbo Hakashi (or Jim), house.

"C'mon, Nat. This'll be fun!" her mom smiled and handed her a coat. They duo walked up to the grocery store. This is where her mom would leave her.

"Alright, see you later, Mom," she said.

"Sweetie, look at that!" her mom pointed to a booth "Sign-ups for an all girls' boarding school in America!"

"So,"

"So, you should sign-up," her mom smiled.

"No. Absolutely not," said Nat. There was no way she was going to a school with a bunch of super geniuses.

"Well, think about it before you decide. Good-bye, Sweetie," her mom kissed her head and walked into the store. Nat ran toward Jim's house.

As soon as she was there, she knocked on the door. Jim opened the door and gave her a hug.

"You wanted to see me," said Nat. She smiled at her boyfriend. He had black hair and brown eyes. Nat smelled brownies, her favorite dessert. She remembered how Jim taught her to cook; now she was practically a master. Brownies were especially good because it was the day he taught her to cook brownies that they shared their first kiss.

"Nat, I want to break-up," said he boyfriend. Nat came back into the real world. _Break-up. Break-up? Why would he want to __**break-up**__?_

"What?" was all she could say.

"I'm sorry, Nat, but we're moving and we won't be able to stay in touch," her boyfriend sighed.

"Haven't you ever heard of long distance relationships?" she practically screamed.

"Dad's making us cut off all connections to the 'outside world'. That means no letters, electronics, no nothing," Jim said. Nat had begun to cry. She could barley live without her video games, but living without Jim, unspeakable.

"Fine then!" she overreacted "Go tell crazy hippie honor bound father to commit _**SEPPUKU**_! (3)" and she ran out of the house. She ran down to the store. She had to get away. She saw the booth for the all girls' boarding school. She had already finished filling out the form, when her mom came out of the store.

"Nat?" she questioned.

"Here mom! I'm going to the school! Just sign the dang paper!" she screamed. Her mom quickly placed her signature on the form and placed it in the entrance file for her daughter.

_**Epilogue for Chapter…**_

Each girl received a letter telling them to report to a train station on December 31, New Year's Eve. And so they did.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai**: Alright TMNT belongs to Eastman and Laird and all OCs belong to me.

**Raph**: What no crazy gibberish and witty banter.

**Kai**: Mom wants me off the computer.

**Raph**: Oh…

Demonios = Demons

Pateras= Panthers

Seppuku= Ritual Suicide


	4. Chapter 2: Train

**Chapter 2: Train**

"Good-bye, Sheena! I'll miss you!" called Candy as the train pulled out of the station. Sheena ran along the train waving her hand and shouting good-byes to her sister. Soon, Candy could no longer see her sister and was heading out of London. Candy dug into her bag and pulled out a portable DVD player and some toffee. She grabbed four movies: '_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Original Movie_', '_Teenage Mutant Ninja_ _Turtles II: Secret of the Ooze_', '_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III_', and '_Turtles Forever_'.

Sheena called Candy's small obsession with the four heroes of green unhealthy, but Candy called it a hobby. She had pretty much every TMNT thing you could possibly own, including bobble heads of each turtle in '_Turtles Forever_'. Candy kept herself busy with the movies by watching and re-watching them and reading a few Mirage comic books, TMNT of course. As she finished watching '_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III_' for the third time, she realized it was ten o'clock and time for her to get some rest. She pulled out her pillow with TMNT pillow case and her green sleeping bag and tucked herself in on the fold out bed.

Truthfully, only an hour had passed. The train was made to look and feel like a day had passed in place of one hour. Candy arose early the next day (or hour). She got dressed and picked up a comic book.

"Stop 2: Tokyo, Japan," said the conductor. The door to Candy's car opened and a girl with short black hair and gray eyes stepped in.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad," she called. She wore an orange poke-a-dotted shirt and white jeans. Her hair had an orange headband in it. The girl made herself a quick seat and put her bag down. She dug her hand in and pulled out an orange-y DS.

"Hello," said Candy "I'm Candace Johnson. You can call me Candy or C.D.," Maybe the girl didn't know English? "Do you speak any English?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I do. I love this game. My name's Natasha Fuyuki. You can call me Nat or Tasha, Candy," the girl smiled.

"Okay, Nat. What game are you playing?" Candy tried to make a conversation.

"Oh, you wouldn't be interested," said Nat pulling back.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what I'm interested in," Candy tried to be kind and sat next to Nat. Nat got a little uncomfortable.

"It's not girls, is it?" Nat began to scoot away.

"Heavens, no!" Candy was shocked "I have a hobby of collecting Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles things, that's all!"

"Oh, phew," sighed Nat, then she seemed to have a revelation "You know what? You would like this game! It's TMNT!"

"No way!" exclaimed Candy, glancing to the screen "I don't have this one."

"It's only available in Japan," smiled Nat. She calmed down. This girl didn't seem to be a super genius, maybe one or two percent above average, but not a super genius. Candy had a very obvious British accent and had African skin from ancestry. Her hair was in a long French braid with a blue hair tie in the back. The took turns playing Nat's game, then read some comics, listened to Nat's iPod on her dock, and watched TMNT movies on Candy's portable DVD player until it was time to go to bed.

The next morning Nat found she would only not like one thing about Candy; she was a morning person, an early morning person. Nat preferred to sleep in to twelve o'clock, but got up at seven anyway. The girls spent a good amount of time watching '_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Original Movie_'. It wasn't until Danny popped out of the closet did the train conductor call "Stop 3: Cancun, Mexico!"

Outside Rita wore a red tank top and black Capri's. She hugged Rosa and told her to 'Be good for Juana' which basically meant to practically send her to Hades, or the Underworld, or Hell, whatever it was called. Rita stepped on the train and waved good bye. As she closed the train car door, any bit of her being nice was gone.

'_Oh my God._' She thought _'Some black person and an oriental-Asian person._'

"Hello, I'm Candace Johnson. Pleased to meet you," the black girl said putting out her hand "You can call me Candy or C.D. if you'd like." To make matters worse for Rita the girl was British. Rita hated British accents.

Rita slapped the hand away and said "Margarita Garcia. And Candy, what a stupid nickname, I'll just call you C.D. Call me Rita or Marnie."

"Marnie seems a little girly for you," said C.D.

"Then you'd better call me Rita…or else," smirked Rita.

"Or else what, water ice?" said the Asian girl, smiling.

"You don't want to know, Oriental. And no more water ice jokes." Rita sneered, she could hurt her.

"First of all," the girl blew up "I'm Japanese, so don't call me 'Oriental'! My name is Natasha Fuyuki, but you can call me Nat or Tasha!"

C.D. stopped the girl before she could go on with her tirade by saying "C'mon, Nat, let's finish the movie."

"What movie?" Rita asked smugly. It was probably some Barbie movie or chick flick.

"It's '_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Original Movie_' if you must know," said Nat, opening the DVD player. No way. No crapping way. These girls could _**not**_ be TMNT fans.

"You can watch, too if you like," said C.D. pulling up a pillow. Rita gave in, she couldn't pass up TMNT. After that, things were normal. Rita was placing constant threats on Nat's life and Candy tried to calm them down. Rita figured that Nat was pretty dumb and just took everything as a joke, she was almost constantly smiling.

Sure, Nat was smiling, but that was not how she felt on the inside. She missed her mom, her dad, and even Jim. The only way for her to stay happy was to tell jokes. She didn't lose her temper, except when Rita had made that Oriental comment. She got back at her though; she snuck in water ice jokes as much as possible. Rita always lost her temper. At first, Nat found it funny, but soon found that Rita's temper is _not_ something to laugh at. She had gotten a nice punch in the face from singing '_Rita's Water Ice_' a song she made from the tune of '_Row, Row, Row Your Boat_'. The punch bruised her cheek slightly, but Nat didn't really care.

Candy didn't think she could possibly take anymore of Nat and Rita's fighting. Nat was Candy's new friend, and Rita just seemed to hate her and Candy. Nat had once professed while Rita was in the bathroom that she was afraid that Rita would sprout out claws and saber teeth. Candy knew this was a joke so she laughed, but Rita's temper was not something in which you dabble. Candy only tried to be their mediator, but when Rita punched Nat, she lost her temper, something Candy did not often do. Candy took things very seriously and punching went way past her do not do things list. That and cursing which Rita did a lot of. Rita didn't go past using the s-word for crap, but it still bothered Candy. She felt like she was almost Leonardo with Raphael and Michelangelo, now she thought '_Well, I'm only missing a Donatello_', but that she got.

After two days together, the girls finally got their fourth passenger. A gothic girl stepped on and waved good-bye to her parents and a girl named Kayla. She closed the car door. Candy smiled, Rita growled, and Nat put on this goofy look.

"Hey, I'm Tyrese Michaels, but you can call me Reese or Ty," she said dryly.

"I'm Candace Johnson, but call me Candy or C.D.," said the African-British girl.

"I'm Natasha Fuyuki. Call me Nat or Tasha. Oh, and I'm not Oriental so don't call me that," the girl with the short black hair made a point at looking at the Mexican girl when she said that.

The Mexican girl cursed her and said "I'm Margarita Garcia. Call me Rita."

"Okay, Rita. Wait, like the water ice?" Reese tugged on her dyed hair. Rita looked like she was about to choke girl.

"Don't say anything about water ice around Rita," Candy warned in a whisper "She punched Nat for doing it." Reese didn't like the sound of that. She saw Nat pop in a movie and on came '_Turtles Forever_'. Reese didn't think she'd ever see another girl besides her and Kayla who like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"Turtles, nice," she said. The three girls nodded in agreement.

"So, how emo-rebel are you?" asked Nat.

"I'm Goth, not emo. And I don't rebel, I get straight 'A's and I skipped second grade," said Reese. Nat knew there'd be _one_ super genius. The girls continued their day by watching the movies and entertaining themselves with Rita and Nat's almost constant fighting. Candy and Reese typically had to pull them apart before it got too far. Around ten thirty the three other girls decided to go to bed.

Candy was really tuckered out and was about to crawl into bed when Reese tapped her and the others.

"What? You guys don't stay up on New Year's Eve?" she asked.

"It was New Year's Eve when I got on," said the other three girls. They blinked and said to each other "No it wasn't."

"Girls, I think something's a little fishy here. Don't you?" said Reese. The other three girls nodded "Should we investigate?"

"Yeah, something's a little screwy," Candy bit her nail.

"Screwy?" said Rita "But you're right. And it's not Nat's head."

"Hey! Alright Peanut Butter Cup," said Nat using her nickname for Reese "What's the plan?"

But before Reese could answer the conductor said "Final Stop: New York City, New York, United States…different dimension."

"Did he just say _different dimension_?" asked Rita, as the train began to shake.

"_**EARTHQUAKE**_!" Nat screamed. Soon, it became too shaky to talk. Nat grabbed her iPod and slipped it in her pocket. Rita held on to the fold out bed she used for dear life, glad she had taken Rosa's place. If her little Rosa went to a different dimension…Rita didn't want to think about it. Candy saw her DVD player break, but that didn't matter anymore. This had been some trap and now they were on their way to a different dimension. This was not the adventure she'd expected. This was something that happened to the turtles not normal girls like her! Reese didn't know what to think at all, except to say her last words. She murmured them to herself. Suddenly, there was a bright white flash and each girl was knocked out.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Venus**: Alright, Kai is eating Carmel popcorn and is apparently to busy to come do this so… All OCs and the plot belong to her and all the movies and TMNT belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. The song '_Row, Row, Row Your Boat_' belongs to whoever crapping wrote it.

**Donnie**: It was Eliphalet Oram Lyte.

**Venus**: Intriguing.

**Kai**: What I miss.

**Donnie**: Nothing much.

**Kai**: Okay, See you next time I write a chapter!


	5. Chapter 3: Jailhouse Doesn't Rock

**Chapter 3: Jailhouse Doesn't Rock**

Rita's eyes quickly flashed open to a dimly lit room. One side had bars on it. She knew she was in a jail cell. She also remembered she was in another dimension. Fantastic.

'_I probably should wake someone up,_' she thought. C.D. would just boss her around. Nat would be annoying. Oh, well, Goth girl it is. Rita found it hard to pull herself up from the cold stone floor. She looked for Reese, who was quickly identified by her black fedora lying next to her.

"Reese, get up. Reese," Rita nudged her. Reese's eyes fluttered open.

"Rita," Reese whispered. Rita nodded. Reese then said "Oh no, I'm in Hell."

"HEY!" yelled Rita "That's it! I don't care how bossy she is, I'm waking up C.D.!"

"What?" said C.D. sitting up, shaking her head.

"God, I was kidding," Rita said and cursed.

"Wha-What's going on?" said Nat now regaining consciousness "Oh no, Rita's here. I'm in Hell."

"Really, people, really!" said Rita "We're not dead! We're in another dimension, remember? When we were on the train?"

"Right, the earthquake and the bright flash," C.D. nodded in agreement.

"You guys don't think whoever brought us here 'got us while we're down'? Do you? If you know what I mean." Reese said horrified. Each girl knew what she was talking about, rape. Each girl had small sweat beads going down their temples. Nat quickly touched her pocket and sighed relief.

"They didn't," she said "If they had they would have taken my iPod Nano. I slipped it in my pocket before I passed out." Nat waved the orange iPod in front of them.

"Then that iPod and these clothes are our last connection to our home dimension," Rita looked at her feet. The girls replied with an "Hmmm…"

"Elvis was wrong. The Jailhouse _doesn't_ rock," commented Nat.

"Amen," said Candy. She couldn't believe the adventure (and the predicament) she was in! When she gets home, Sheena will never believe her! That is _if_ she can get home.

First of all, where were they? And why were they there? Second of all, who wanted them there? And, third of all, what was going to happen to them and how were they going to get home? Each of these questions crossed the girls' minds for the minutes, hours, maybe days they were in there with just silence.

"That's it!" Rita yelled finally "We need to get out of here! We need a plan."

"She's right," said Reese "Once we can get out of here, we can try and get home."

"I'm hungry," Nat complained.

"Is that really all you can think about?" asked Rita who was contradicted by her own growling stomach.

"Alright, alright, get out of here, get some food, and then try and get home," Reese added to the plan.

Nat plopped down on the cold floor "I wish we had some potato chips." Suddenly, there was a silver flash in each of their hands. Then potato chip bags materialized in each one of them.

"Nat, whatever you did do it again," said Reese.

"I wish we had some potato chips," she said. Again the potato chips materialized into the girls' hands.

"Whoa,"

"It seems that if we ask for something in the form of a wish then we get it," said Reese almost lost in a train of thought.

"I wish we were out of here," growled Rita.

"Command not recognized. Please, try again," a digital voice said.

"I wish we were out of here!" screamed Rita.

"Command not recognized. Please, try again," the digital voice said again. They each tried it several more times until they realized that that command was not in the programming.

"I'm going to go look at the door," sighed Reese. Each girl nodded as she walked away. The other girls ordered some food and began to eat. Nat ordered as much food as possible. Rita ordered Rosa's favorite food, celery sticks covered in peanut butter and apple juice. Candy ordered strawberries, Sheena's favorite food, and was about to bite one when she remembered she was allergic. She gave them to Nat and Rita and ordered a cheeseburger and milk.

Up at the gate, Reese had ordered a molasses cookie. She slipped her hand through the bars and found what she was looking for.

"Guys," she said coming over "I need a bobby pin. I can pick the lock."

"Why don't we just wish for the key?" asked Nat with her mouth full.

"Because we don't want to alarm whoever's keeping us here that we've escaped," Reese said plainly.

"I've got one," said Candy. She removed the bobby pin holding back her bangs; they fell lightly over her left eye. The girls walked over to the gate and Reese slipped her hand through the gate. She unlocked the door.

The girls moved silently down the hallway. Candy passed by a connecting hallway and gasped. Had she just seen a Foot clan ninja? She decided she had watched and read one too many TMNT themed things on the train.

Nat heard Candy gasp. She figured it was nothing, but then again…nah. Nat at the moment was also focused on several things. Where they were, where they were stepping, and why was she in the lead were those things. Nat only had to take her mind off of one for one second and something went wrong. She stepped on a tripwire and set off an alarm.

"RUN!" screeched Reese. They suddenly saw three ninjas and an over muscular blonde man appeared. They could tell who he was by the scars on his face.

"_**HUN?**_" they gasped. This wasn't possible. Hun from the world of the teenage mutant ninja turtles was there? The girls didn't have time to think of anything else. A gas was released from the vents and each passed out.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Raph**: You missed your deadline for _that_ measly little chapter?

**Kai**: I had a lot to do. Then my cousins showed up and I had a Social Studies project and a Current event, etcetera, etcetera.

**Raph**: You still missed your deadline

**Kai**: Don't make me set your fangirls on you again.

**Raph**: Gah… *rocking back and forth in feeble position* Happy thoughts, happy thoughts…

**Leo**: How'd you do that?

**Kai**: God bless Raph's fangirls.

**Leo**: Aren't you one of his fangirls?

**Kai**: *nervous* Uh…TMNT belongs to Eastman and Laird. I own the plot and the OCs. Bye!


	6. Chapter 4: Whoa

**Chapter 4: Whoa**

Two shadowy figures stood on top of a nearby building. They were shadows of the night, ninjas. They were also two of our old friends: Leonardo and Michelangelo. Donatello and Raphael stood as shadows on the building directly across from them, on the other side of the Foot Building.

"Leo, c'mon we've patrolled the Foot Building three hundred times! Can we please go home now?" whined Michelangelo.

"No, Mikey, we can't. And we've only patrolled the Foot Building five times," sighed Leo "And don't forget that we're still waiting for Donnie and Raph to report back."

"But the new season of '_Chuck_' is starting and I don't want to miss it," Mikey explained. Soon a fairly foreign hand visited his head "You know I went with you to _avoid_ getting head trauma, right?"

Donnie and Raph stood on the other building impatiently. Donnie had out a pair of binoculars that allowed him to look into buildings, Raph had another pair.

"Why do we have many of dese?" said Raph, his hard Brooklyn accent rubbing hard once again against Donnie's ear.

"Because I make a lot," said Donnie. He wished his older brother would just shut up. Donnie preferred to work in quiet or alone. Raph had to complain about everything. The cold air, how tired he was, how he could be watching '_Cops_', and how he could be watching '_America's Most Wanted_' were some of the contenders.

"I seriously want to be watching '_Cops_', '_America's Most Wanted_', '_NCIS_", or even the new season of '_Chuck_' right now," the Brooklyn accent once more complained.

"You do remember that all those shows, except for '_Chuck_', make you angry at the world, right?" asked Donatello. Ha-ha, no response for once. Donnie had recently gone through a very serious revelation. He was the sole person who didn't constantly do stuff that got on Master Splinter nerves. He had only had a few explosions in his lab when he was younger, but that was about the only blemish. Raph constantly attacked Mikey and fought with Leo. Mikey was just plain annoying in every way. Leo, well let's just say he's tried to cook at least twenty times and almost burned down the kitchen/the entire lair. Donnie hadn't found anyone to relate to, someone to get along with, so he kind of just withdrew himself. He didn't talk to his brothers much anymore, but when he did he was usually jabbing at them. He wished he could talk like they used to, but now they seemed so…distant.

"Don, lil' bro, what's that?" asked Raph pointing at the Foot Building. Donnie quickly positioned his binoculars at where his brother was pointing. He saw probably the most bizarre thing in his life. Hun was dragging four teenage girls along the Foot Building corridors. These were ones that led to the Shredder's main sanctum.

"Raph, call Leo _NOW_," he said. Within a few minutes his eldest and younger brothers had joined them. Before Leo could ask what was going on he gave them binoculars and pointed towards the girls.

"Oh no," muttered Leo.

"Whoa, those girls are hot for humans! Except for the one with the fedora," exclaimed Mikey.

"MIKEY!" shouted Raph giving him a thorough smack up side the head.

"Raphael, Michelangelo knock it off. It's rescue mission time," announced Leo. Each turtle was like a shadow they bounced onto the Foot Building.

Reese began to feel someone pulling her. She saw Hun's face. '_I have no chance against him_' she thought. Reese still couldn't believe she was in the TMNT '03 dimension. This was impossible. It went against all science that made sense, all real logic. It was truly was impossible. She had to be dead, or dreaming. That was it she fell asleep on the train after she got on, that was it! One hole in her theory, she had mostly played Nat's game and had only stopped to watch the movie once, never tired at all. She had eaten candy and sugar all day long to keep her up for New Year's Eve. She sighed. Being here disproved science, she had disproved anything that had ever made sense. So at first she thought she was going to die, but since she was here and not home, she knew she would live.

The girls were thrown into the Shredder's main sanctum. With this, each girl awoke. Candy was scared silly. Margarita cracked her knuckles itching for a fight. Nat trembled in fear. Reese looked perfectly calm. The other three thought she was crazy to look so calm, especially when each was pushed to the floor in front of a different colored armband. A metal clanking sound reached their ears.

"Kill them,"

"Not if we can help it, Shredder!" exclaimed a voice as four mutant turtles crashed through the window. '_So it's true_,' thought Reese '_We truly are in the Turtles' dimension._'

Candy was fangirl screaming in her head. Rita mouth was just gaped open. Nat gasped. This was truly impossible to the three.

"Not one wrong move turtles or this one gets it," said the Shredder. Candy quickly felt a katana at her back and winced. There was a moment's silence; no one knew what to do.

"Leave her alone, Foot Scum!" screamed one of the girls. The katana scraped her back, but it was soon gone. Rita had kicked the ninja. Rita had saved Candy. Maybe the girl wasn't so bad.

"It ninja time!" yelled the four turtles. Donatello made his way over to the three girls who weren't fighting.

"Donatello!" they screeched.

"How do you know my name?" asked the very confused turtle "Never mind. Let me see if the katana got you deep…uh…"

"Candace," Candy said quickly. Donnie quickly felt her back.

"It's not deep, but the bleeding's bad, real bad. We've got to get that cut bandaged now," Donnie said "Do you mind?" He would have to rip open her shirt at the top.

"No, go ahead," she breathed in nervously. Donnie made easy work of ripping the shirt, but not too far. He quickly reached for the first aid kit, but it wasn't there. Oh, no, who had it last? It was Raph, putting a bandage on his leg.

"Raph, the first aid kit, where is it?" Donnie yelled.

"I left it at the lair," he called back "Oh and the Fighting Girl said if you hurt the girl with the cut she'll kill you." '_Oh, great, just great, now if Candace gets hurt even more, I die, great, just great_.' He knew he just wasn't going to like Fighting Girl.

"Do we have any idea what we can use for bandages?" Donnie asked.

"I have a tank top underneath this shirt. So, we can use my shirt," Nat said.

"Alright," Donnie said not wanting to tie the shirt around her, but he had no choice.

"My name's Tyreese. Would you like me to tie the shirt around her?" said the Goth girl.

"Thanks," Donnie sighed with relief. Tyreese tied the shirt around Candace's injury.

"Thank-you," Candace did a slight bow with her head.

"We'll put proper bandages on it later," Donnie nodded. He dashed off with Bo staff in hand. Rita came running over towards them.

"Did he hurt you? Why is your shirt ripped?" she asked. When was Rita so caring?

"No, I'm not hurt. Donatello had to rip open my shirt at the top to put bandages on my cut," Candy answered. As the girls talked quickly, the guys discussed what they should do next.

"Finish off these ninjas, then the Shredder,"

"Skip the ninjas; let's just get Hun and the Shredder,"

"Leo, what do you think?"

"I think we need to get the girls out of here, guys" Leo answered.

"Right," all three agreed. The ninjas were quickly defeated and the guys ran over to the girls and picked one up.

"HEY!" screamed Rita.

"Easy, we're just getting you out of here," said Don, who was carrying her as the hopped out of the building. They made it to a faraway roof where the girls actually forced them to them down.

"First of all, who are you chicks?" asked Mikey.

"Don't call us chicks," muttered Rita.

"Second of all, how did you know my name," asked Donnie.

"Let me sum it up quickly," said Candace "We are from another dimension where you guys are fictional characters. We each signed up to go to this boarding school in New York City. There was this flash on the train and the conductor said something about another dimension. We woke up in a jail cell, got out, got caught by Hun, and then you guys came and rescued us."

"Whoa,"

"I believe some names are in order," said Leo.

"Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo," Nat pointed to each turtle.

"No, I meant your names," said Leo.

"Okay, I'm Candace Johnson, call me Candy or C.D.," Candy introduced herself.

"Margarita Garcia, but call me Rita," Rita spat.

"Ha, Rita's Water Ice," chuckled Mikey.

"What was that!?" Rita began to run over to Mikey, fist closed, but the other three girls stopped her.

"Yeah, you don't to make fun of her nickname," said Candy. Once the girls were assembled again Reese spoke.

"I'm Tyrese Michaels. You can call me Reese or Ty," her voice was monotone.

"I'm Natasha Fuyuki. Call me Nat or Tasha," she smiled.

"Now, where can you stay? Maybe at April's or-," began Leo.

"With us!" Mikey cheered.

"I don't know," said Leo,

"They already know about us," Raph pointed out.

"Okay, okay they can stay with us, but only if Master Splinter lets them," Leo finally answered.

"There's a fire escape down to a manhole over here," said Nat. Each person or turtle walked down the fire escape to the manhole. Raphael tore it off.

"He could have pulled a joint doing it like that," Candy pointed out to Nat. Raph heard this and thought '_Oh great, another Leo._' The eight teenagers made their way through the sewers' tunnels. Leo was getting quite annoyed with Nat.

"Are we there yet? Are we close? Do you have any food? Do you have food at the lair? How are you going to get us home? Are you going to call Casey and April?" Nat questioned quickly without giving Leo a chance to answer.

"Please be quiet," Leo commanded more than stated.

"Why so serious?" Nat used the over used Joker line. Leo shook his head and sighed.

"Uh… Fearless Leader, you're goin' the wrong way," Raph chuckled. He was in front of the lair door. Leo had turned down a separate corridor. Leo scratched his head and cracked a little smile hot with embarrassment. The girls entered the lair with the turtles.

"Whoa." The lair was a mess. The couch was off center and missing a cushion. The cushion was hanging off a shuriken stuck to the wall. The chair was overturned, chips were everywhere. Things were strewn about the floor and soda had been spilled at least several times as shown by large splotches.

"What happened in here?" asked Rita.

"An atomic bomb?" Reese guessed.

"A…uh…party with Casey happened," answered Raph "If you want to go see an atomic bomb mess check out Michelangelo's room."

"HEY!"  
"I'll get sensei. Don, call Case and April then tend to Candy. Raph, Mikey, spare me, start cleaning up," Leo instructed. He headed towards the dojo. Don went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. Mikey got a vaccum and Raph headed towards his room. Each girl started cleaning up. Candy decided to have a little conversation with Rita first. Rita, who was pulling the shuriken out of the wall, was surprised to see Candy come over.

"Hey, Rita, why were you so worried about me back at the Foot Building?" she asked.

"Because until were out of this wack-job dimension, C.D., we're sisters and sisters look out for one another, got it?" explained Rita.

"Thanks, Rita," smiled Candy.

"No problem, C- Candy. No problem, Candy," Rita sighed. Candy bent over to pick up a bag of chips and a surge of pain went through her back.

"I would bend if I was you," a turtle said. Candy turned around to see a red masked turtle standing behind her.

"Oh, Raph, you scared me," said Candy. She stared at the red hoodie in his hands "What's that?"

"It's…um, part of one of my disguises. I've got like three of them and I figured you don't want to wear that ripped thing. So when you're done with your bandages I figured you could put this on. I know it's a guy's shirt, but-," Raph explained.

"It's perfect," said Candy smiling and taking the shirt.

"Good. Um… Don said that April will take you guys out shopping tomorrow. Oh, and he and Reese want to finish your bandages," Raph sounded almost nervous.

"Okay, thanks, Raph," smiled Candy. Once she passed him, she blushed, Raph had been so nice to her, and he was supposed to be the mean one. Hmm… maybe he wasn't so bad.

Mikey meanwhile, had gone completely ADHD and dropped the vacuum to play Call of Duty on his GameCube. He was soon joined by Nat who loved any and every video game.

"Man, you're good at this game," Mikey commented.

"Thanks, you want to play a different game?" replied Nat.

"I've salvage Mario Kart from the wreckage," Mikey answered.

"If we're playing Mario Kart plug me in," Reese said coming up behind them.

"Reese, aren't you supposed to be helping Don with Candy's bandages?" asked Mikey.

"We finished. Did you know Raph gave her one of his disguise hoodies to wear?" Reese sat down.

"Well, that's nice of him. And oddly out of character," chuckled Mikey. The girls laughed in turn. At this moment Leo walked out of Master Splinter's room.

"He said it was okay for the girls to stay here and they can have school lessons with us," he reported entering the kitchen.

"Leo, stay out of my kitchen," warned Mikey.

"Since when is it your kitchen?" inquired Leo.

"Since I'm the only one who can cook," Mikey made his point.

"I cook fantastically too," Nat added.

"Fine, then you own five percent of the kitchen."

"What five percent?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"I think we should all go bed before we kill each other," said Leo.

"I'm going to the lab," said Don entering a room in the back of the lair. The girls said good-night to the guys and entered a guest room with two bunk beds. Rita took the top bunk above Reese and Nat took the top bunk above Candy. Everyone slept, even Don, who fell asleep in his lab.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Raph**: Uh… Kai's gone missing.

**Kai**: *tied up in a closet* Help, Raph! Help!

**Raph**: *unties Kai* Kai, who put you in here?

**Kai**: I don't know. I didn't see.

**Raph**: Well, then, gang we have a mystery on our hands.

**Kai**: Have you been watching Scooby-Doo reruns?

**Raph**: Yes. We should call them.

**Kai**: Okay *calls Scooby-Doo and friends*They'll be here by the next chapter.

**Raph**: Good. Readers if you have any leads review the chapter/story.

**Kai**: Anyways…All OCs and the plot belong to me. TMNT belongs to Eastman and Laird. See-ya.


	7. Chapter 5: A Lesson in Psychology

**Chapter 5: A Lesson in Psychology**

A week later the girls still weren't home and began their school lessons with the guys and Master Splinter. Their first lesson was geometry. Within the first five minutes, the guys had completely lost interest and were whispering to each other.

"Did you guys know that what a girl doodles will reflect how she's feeling or what she's like?" whispered Donnie.

"Have you been watching '_Dr. Phil_'?" asked Raph.

"No. Here, check out what Nat's drawing," said Donnie. Nat, who was half-in and half-out of the lesson, was doodling little hearts in her notebook.

"She's drawing hearts," said Leo.

"Yes," replied Donnie "This typically means she has a boyfriend, is in love with someone, or she's a romantic person."

"Or had her heart broken recently," Raph whispered seeing Nat draw a broken line in a few of the hearts.

"Precisely," Donnie nodded "Now look at Rita." Rita was doodling skulls and crossbones.

"She likes pirates?" Mikey guessed.

"No," answered Don "She feels she's a very tough person. She also has a hot temper."

"In other words: female Raph," stated Mikey who was then poked by Raph's pencil.

"Now check out what Reese is drawing," Donnie whispered. Reese was drawing black hearts with crossbones behind them.

"Okay, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Leo.

"She feels she's not being herself," Don finally answered "She disguises the heart to look more rebel and tougher, but it's still a heart the same."

"Candy's drawn a couple of things," said Raph "A candy cane probably stands for her nickname."

"The chips most likely mean she's hungry," Leo stated.

"What about the girl near the teardrop?" asked Mikey. Candy had drawn a girl with long hair by a teardrop.

"That probably means she misses a loved one from her other dimension," Donnie assumed "That's probably a sister or cousin, maybe an aunt or mother."

"LEONARDO!" the guys finally heard their sensei shout.

"Yes, sensei," Leo said nervously.

"Would you care to answer my question?" the rat tapped his foot.

"Sorry, sensei. What was the question again?" Leo sighed.

"What is the cosine ratio of the triangle?" said his father.

"Um…it's ten over fifteen?" Leo guessed more than answered.

"Correct. Boys, I'd prefer if you paid attention in my lesson next time."

"Yes, sensei."

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai**: Mikey put me in the closet. I promised Velma she'd get to say what belongs to me. *goes off to go and hurt Mikey*

**Velma**: Jinkies! All OCs and the plot belong to Kai and TMNT belongs to East man and Laird. We belong to somebody.

**Scooby**: Scoooooooby-scooooby Doooooooo!


	8. Chapter 6: Shopping in Self Defense

**Chapter 6: Shopping in Self-Defense**

Another week passed and the turtles still hadn't found a way to get the girls home. Except for Mikey, typically the turtles tried to avoid the girls. Finally, Master Splinter decided that they all should do something together.

"We're going to the movies," he announced one day. Seven of the eight teens began to get their jackets (and disguises) on. Candy didn't really want to go.

"Master Splinter, do you mind if I stay here and read?" she asked.

"If that is your wish," said the old rat.

"Hey, sensei, we don't have any food in the fridge or the cabinets or anywhere," said Raph as they heard the opening and shutting of doors and cabinets.

"Then, Raphael, would you mind going to the store instead of the movies?" asked Master Splinter. Raph knew better than to say "No."

"Sure, sensei, I'll go pick up what we need," he said. The seven teenagers left and Candy picked up the copy of Sister Carrie by Theodore Dreiser. Only a few minutes into reading it, the lair door opened.

"Raph, you're back already?" she asked.

"How did you know it was me?" he answered her question with a question.

"You came alone. You're the only one who went to the store. You were bound to come back alone eventually," she explained.

"You're a regular Sherlock Holmes," he shook his head "I didn't know what to get."

"You get the bare essentials and whatever else you need," said Candy.

"I don't know what that is. I never been shopping alone before," he admitted.

"WHAT!!!!!????" laughed Candy "You're a fifteen year old and you've never been shopping alone?"

"Well, I've always had someone with me who knew what to get. You know, like Leo, Master Splinter, Don, even Mikey," he explained then yelled "It's not that funny!"

"I'm sorry. I was really mean to you," Candy apologized. She thought she had gone a little too far. Candy put her hand on his when he didn't respond "I really am sorry."

"You may know shopping, but I bet you could never hold your own in a fight," he sighed finally "I'll just have to protect you."

"Excuse me!" she slapped his hand "I know enough self-defense to hold my own in a fight!"

"Really? Fine then if someone attacks you, what do you do?" he asked.

"Kick him where it hurts, what else?" she responded.

"What is it was a girl?"

"Pull her hair."

"That will only work for so long. You really do need so real self-defense," Raph sighed "How's this? If you help me with the shopping, I'll teach some self-defense."

"Ninja stuff, you mean?" she asked.

"More or less just a few basic forms, that way when I'm not around you fight for yourself," he said.

"What do you mean when _you're_ not around?" said Candy, but she never got a response. Raph helped her up from the couch and asked what he had to do. She told him to get some paper.

"Got the paper," he said cheerfully.

"Now we look around the kitchen to see what we need," Candy entered the kitchen and opened the fridge "Write this down: Two gallons of milk, two dozen eggs, meat, fish, poultry, butter, fruit, vegetables, potatoes, juice, soda, salad, ketchup, mustard, mayo, jelly, and cheese. Now we look in the cabinets," Candy went over to the cabinets "Now write these: Spices, soup, noodles, broth, vinegar, olive oil, chips, three loaves of bread, peanut butter, and rice. Oh, and ice cream. We've got to have a dessert."

"Okay, now what do we do?" asked Raph.

"We go to the store," answered Candy. She had almost gotten to the room where she was staying and realized something "You probably want your hoodie back, don't you?"

"Na, you can keep it if you want," he said.

"Thanks," Candy smiled. She went into the room and blushed. That was so nice, but she wasn't about to tell him that she slept in it every night since she got there. She had liked its smell. She figured he washed it before he gave it to her. She threw on her jacket and headed out the door.

_**At the store…**_

"Do you wanna get strawberries?" asked Raph.

"No, I don't wan to take the chance," Candy picked up some blueberries.

"The chance?" asked Raph, pulling on his hoodie string. He had on sweatpants sneakers and a bright red hoodie. Sunglasses covered his eyes, the hoodie was pulled over his head, and he had gloves on.

"I'm allergic so…," she tried to explain.

"You're allergic? Me too," said Raph. Candy's eyes widened.

"And you were going to take the chance. What if Mikey put it in something he cooked and forgot to tell you?" she asked.

"That's why we have Don," he laughed. Candy shook her head. Candy picked up some more fruit and put it in the cart. They moved on to vegetables. They picked up celery, carrots, and a ton of other things.

Towards the end of their shopping Candy remembered that they needed meat. They rushed their over stocked cart to the meat section.

"Ham," said Raph, picking it up.

"Sausages," Candy picked up a package.

"London broil," Raph sighed picking a few up.

"Rib steak," they both said at the same time. They're hands touched and they flinched back.

"Oh, sorry," Raph apologized.

"For what?" Candy asked picking up the ribs.

"Nothing," he said. They pushed their cart over to the check-out line.

When they reached the counter the old woman checking them out said "Aw…that's so nice of you helping your girlfriend shop, young man. You don't get many like you these days."

"I'm actually helping him," laughed Candy.

"She's not my girlfriend," said an alarmed Raph, which made Candy laugh harder. You had to love the old people who always assumed any young people of the opposite gender seen together were always boyfriend and girlfriend.

"You're sister then," said the elderly woman.

"She not my sister, Miss Lady-Person, she just a friend," sighed Raph.

"My name's Sheryl, young man, and I see how it is. You're too silly to see that you like her," Sheryl nodded. Candy was cracking up holding to her sides.

"No, Miss Sheryl, not at all," Raph shook his hands. Finally, they were checked out and began to leave.

"My sides _hurt_!" said Candy, who had been, and still was, laughing the whole entire time.

"That woman was embarrassing," Raph grumbled.

"Come along, boyfriend," Candy laughed some more.

"That wasn't funny," mumbled Raph.

_**At the Lair again…**_

"Wrong," said Raph for what seemed the ten trillionth time in what…ten minutes. He knew he was so critical? He fixed Candy's footing again "Try again." She still moved her feet the wrong way. Raph sighed.

"Now what?" Candy grumbled.

"You're feet again, you have to stop moving them," Raph answered. This was ridiculous. '_Poor Master Splinter,_' thought Raph '_Teaching us when we were like this._' He sighed and showed her the move again. Again, she moved her footing. He groaned, she groaned, everyone in the world seemed to groan to those two at the moment. Candy yawned; she was seriously tired of this. Raph decided to end it for the night until he saw her yawn. '_This could be an opportunity,' _he thought.

"Are we done yet? Or are you still going to keep fixing my feet?" sighed Candy.

"What? Are you tired? Are you gonna go runnin' home to your mom in your other dimen-," Raph never got a chance to finish. A foot hit his face, and next thing he knew he was on the ground with one of Candy's feet on his plastron. Her eyes were burning.

"My mom is _dead_, JERK!!" she yelled and kicked him in the face. She took her foot of him and began to march to her room. '_He can have that God awful hoodie back!_' she thought. She had only made it partially there when she was turned around and plopped to her knees. Next thing she knew she was in a warm embrace and crying.

"I'm sorry, Candy. I didn't know. I really am sorry," Raph whispered in her ear. She smelled the hoodie. Then she realized that that hoodie smell was Raph. '_Oh my gosh… Raph smells like his hoodie. No, his hoodie smells like __**him**__,_' she thought. She had only worn the hoodie because she loved the smell. She loved Raph's smell. She hugged him tighter.

"It's okay. You didn't know," they seemed to hug forever. They both finally let go.

"Do you mind if I ask about the rest of your family? So I don't offend you again," smiled Raph.

"Sure," said Candy "My dad's an alcoholic and drinks a lot so my sister and I always stay at a friend's house. My sister, Sheena, she and I look out for each other. She's with Grandma in the country. Oh, Raph, I miss her so much!" Tears once again placed themselves on Candy's face.

'_That probably means she misses a loved one from her other dimension. That's probably a sister or cousin, maybe an aunt or mother._' Donnie's words replayed in Raph's mind. '_Sheena. That girl was Sheena,_' he thought.

"Let's try again. Here," he said "Pretend you're protecting Sheena from your dad." Candy did the move perfectly "Alright what do you do if a ninja grabs you like this?" He grabbed one of her arms. She brought the other one up and moved it back, careful not to hit Raph, but if it had been a real ninja they'd be knocked right off "Alright now this," Raph put one arm around her neck and the other around her stomach to immobilize her arms. She moved her foot and flipped Raph over. After helping him up, he decided to do one more move "Now this," he picked her up so that she was a little above his head. One arm was being used like a seat of a chair and the other was behind her for balance.

"What kind of crazy ninja would do that?" she asked.

"Me," Candy knew what was coming and she knew she couldn't stop it. There were only a few exceptions to her rule, a few girls who could stop and a few things happening. First, a person or people could walk in and see them (sometimes that didn't even work), and, Second, he could drop her. Luckily, or unluckily Candy didn't kiss Raph. Snickering and squealing reached their ears.

"Are you guys in the middle of something?" asked Don.

"Get a room," said Mikey.

"We're in the middle of a self-defense class, Mike," Raph pouted.

"That's self-defense?" Mikey laughed.

"Yeah, Raph, I don't quite think you're teaching her right," laughed Don.

"Brats…" Raphael muttered. He put down Candy, much to her disappointment she realized. Then Raph yelled "I'll show you twos a self-defense class!" He began to chase after them. He knocked over the couch and broke the light bulb in the lamp, as usual.

_**Later that Night…**_

Candy opened the door to the guest room, entered, and then shut the door. She breathed a heavy sigh.

"You finally get out of that talk with Master Splinter about your 'behavior'?" asked Rita as Candy slipped on her pajamas, which included the hoodie.

"Yeah, you know basic father scolds the kids stuff," she said. The girls nodded in agreement. They had all heard the conversation because it had been so loud.

"Raph and Candy sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Nat.

"Zip it, Nat," growled Candy who was not in the mood for Nat's usual antics.

"Sorry," Nat rolled her eyes.

"Listen girls," said Rita "If any of use are in love with or have kissed one of the turtles please tell us now."

"I didn't kiss him!" Candy exclaimed, the love part she wasn't so sure about "Although we did have an embarrassing incident in the shopping mart."

"Spill it," said Nat. Candy told the story of Sheryl and how she thought Raph had been Candy's girlfriend. The girls were in hysterics.

"That's so embarrassing and funny," Nat was laughing and had her hand on her head.

"She seriously thought you two were together?" giggled Reese. The fact that Reese was laughing made each girl know it was going to be a treasured memory.

"Yeah," said Candy "But, seriously, girls, I've got this rule about kissing."

"A rule?" asked Rita.

"Yeah, you can't stop them. There are only a few exceptions to the rule. First, girls who can actually stop themselves from kissing someone, Second, if a person or people walk in and stop it by accident, and, Third, if he's holding you, he drops you," explained Candy.

"You were about to kiss weren't you?" Nat murmured.

"Yes," Candy sighed. She didn't know if she was disappointed or happy about that. She had to go back to her own dimension sometime, but being with Raph in that hug and when they had almost kissed just felt…good.

"Let's get some rest," said Reese.

The next day there was an explosion in Donatello's laboratory.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai**: Yay! First pairing is up! EEEEEEEEEE!

**Leo**: Aw man. That was loud.

**Don**:*has gone partially deaf* What?

**Kai**: TMNT belongs to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I own all OCs and the plot.

**Don**: *still can't hear* What?!

**Leo**: C'mon, Donnie, I think you need to go to the ear doctor.

**Don**:*still can't hear* WHAT?!

**Leo**: Never mind. Come on. *drags Donnie, confused along to the ear doctor*

**Don**: * keeps saying "What?" until he's off screen*

**Kai**: I better go see if he's okay. Bye everybody.


	9. Chapter 7: In the Lab

**Chapter 7: In the Lab**

After the explosion, Donnie found himself on the ground. He turned onto his shell and coughed up a puff of smoke. Soon one of the girls was helping him up. He figured it was Reese.

"You should have been more careful. Your swivel chair is made of cloth it's flammable. Plus, that transformer you were using isn't put in all the way," the girl scolded as the smoke cleared. Donnie was surprised to see Rita.

"I know. I was tightening it when it exploded. I don't know why," he rubbed his head.

"Well, I do," sighed Rita "This is an explosive powder and you have the transformer right next to it."

"Oh, I guess your right," chuckled Donnie. How could he make such a simple mistake? "Wait, how did you know that that powder is explosive?"

"Gang girls have got a lot of smarts, too you know," she grumbled.

"Gang? You mean like the Purple Dragons?" asked a very confused Donnie.

"Yeah, a gang, I'm second-in-command of a gang called the Panteras back in Mexico. We're more peaceful than most gangs, deal widdit!" she yelled and began marching out of the lab.

"Wait!" called Donnie. He didn't want her to leave, he didn't know why.

"What, Brain-boy," Rita dealt low.

"Listen, if your so smart why don't you…uh…help me with this project," said Donnie.

"Brain-boy wants me to help him?" said Rita.

"Uh, yeah," said Donnie "Oh and its Turtle of Science, not Brain-boy."

"Brain-boy," said Rita.

"Turtle of Science," protested Donnie.

"Brain-boy," Rita shook her head.

"Turtle of Science."

"Brain-boy."

"Turtle of Science!"

"Brain-boy!"

"Turtle of Science!"

"Brain-boy!"

"_TURTLE OF SCIENCE_!"

"Turtle of Science."

"Brain-b-HEY!" Donnie was caught.

"Gotcha, Let's get to work," sighed Rita. The lab was a mess. Papers were everywhere. Strange contraptions were on the floor and there were five coffee mugs on Donnie's work desk.

"Let me find you a seat," Don yawned.

"Donnie when was the last time you slept?" asked Rita.

"The night you got here," Donnie sighed.

"How much coffee do you drink?!" Rita exclaimed.

"I don't know. I lost count after yesterday's twentieth cup," he yawned again.

"That's it no more coffee for you," she said.

"WHAT!? I can't live without my coffee!" his eyes bulged.

"You have two choices," said Rita "Either you stop drinking it cold-turkey or you switch to decaf with only two cups a day."

"I'll take the decaf," sighed Donnie, he was not about to say 'No' to Rita "This isn't fair."

"Good. Has your lab always looked like this?" she asked, sitting down.

"Ever since my brothers and I grew apart," he sighed.

"What do you mean? You looked you were having so much fun being chased by Raph last night," she laughed.

"Truthfully, I barely see my brothers anymore. I'm always in here. I haven't been in my room in months," admitted Donnie.

"Why?" asked Rita.

"I don't want to talk about it," yawned Donnie. The pair began to work on the transformer.

"So where are the others?" asked Donnie.

"They went to go get ice cream," Rita tugged on her ponytail. Donnie yawned again. He was really tired. His eyes began to droop slowly, slowly, slowly, black. Donnie woke to see the roof of the lair. He was lying on the couch. Where was his lab? Rita was soon hovering over him.

"Where's my lab?" he asked.

"You were half asleep when I helped you to the couch. I was not going to let you fall asleep in that disaster area," Rita had a smug look on her face, but her eyes were caring.

"Why do you sound so motherly all of a sudden?" he questioned.

"You reminded me of Rosa," she sighed.

"Who the shell is Rosa?" he asked.

"A girl I've raised since I was seven, she was two. She's kind of like my little sister. She's ten now," explained Rita "Gael helped me raise her."

"Gael, who's he?" asked Donnie.

"He's the leader of the Panteras. He found me when we were both five," she sighed.

"Oh, you're boyfriend," Donnie said, sitting up.

"No, more like my brother," she smiled "C'mon let's go dump your coffee." They got up and went to the kitchen. Rita removed all caffeinated coffee from the cabinets "You'll also need an escort whenever you go out so you won't be tempted to buy anything caffeinated at Dunkin' Donuts or Starbucks or Wawa or McDonalds or-."

"I get it, I get it!" Don picked up a tub of coffee and walked over to the trash can "Coffee forgive and may you rest in peace." As he began slowly pouring the coffee grinds out his brothers and the three other girls walked in.

"And that is how I won the _**BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPIONSHIP**_!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Mikey doing his heroic poses. Behind him each girl was mouthing what he was saying. Reese and Candy made coo-coo signs at him while Nat imitated his movements. Raph and Leo were trying hard not to laugh and failing. Mikey finally got enough sense to turn around and see the girls mocking him. Leo and Raph at this point just fell on the ground and were quite literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"That's _pure_ genius!" Raph could barely contain his-self.

"So _funny_!" Leo looked like he was going to wet his shell like he was a two-year-old. It took at least ten minutes for the two to get up and another five for them to stop laughing and see Don with a half-scared half-amused look on his face and a half poured out coffee tub standing next to the trash can.

"Don, are you _throwing out_ coffee?" Mikey put on a very confused look.

"Yeah, Rita's making me," sighed Don "My poor coffee."

"Yes, I am. And he'll need an escort whenever he goes out so he doesn't buy any caffeinated coffee. Don's only allowed to drink two cups of decaf a day," Rita said coming out of the kitchen and dumping out two bags of coffee and knocking the tub out of Don's hands.

"Are you crazy?" asked Mikey "Have you seen Don without his morning coffee? It's like that time he turned into that monster and tried to eat my leg!" Don looked down at his feet.

"Mike, you know I didn't mean to do what I did. I don't even remember…" Don trailed.

"MIKEY! THAT WAS LOW EVEN FOR YOU!" Rita screamed and began beating Mikey with Don's Bo staff that she had stolen without the very depressed turtle realizing it.

"Ow! Rita, stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Mercy! Mercy! Ow! Uncle!" Mikey protested, but Rita didn't stop. No one was going to make fun of her friend. Then someone grabbed the end of the Bo staff.

"Stop," mumbled the purple clad turtle. Rita then realized Don was mad at her. Mikey had only jabbed with words she jabbed with a weapon. Rita didn't like Don being mad at her at all. Don pulled the staff out of her hands and whisked away into his laboratory.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai**: For those of you who read this crazy witty banter and what not that I put at the end of this chapter, Don is going to be fine. He's going to need a hearing aide for awhile, but he'll be fine. I'm so sorry, Donnie.

**Don**: It's cool. So second pairing is up I think. Kind of a weird way to make a couple.

**Kai**: Oh you'll see, you'll see! Mwhahahahahahahahha!

**Don**: You're seriously wrong in the head.

**Kai**: TMNT belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I own all OCs and the plot._ Son las nueve y viente_. _Nos vemos!_

**Don**: Are you speaking Spanish or is my hearing aide on the fritz?


	10. Chapter 8: Water and Ice

**Chapter 8: Water and Ice**

"Uh, Nat, are you _sure_ this is safe?" asked Reese putting another few ice cubes in the already freezing ice water.

"No, but Rita did the crime, now she's doin' the time," replied Nat with a nod.

"What time? Were dumping ice water on her," Reese tilted her head and crossed her arms.

"Will you stop ruining it," commanded Nat. The plan was simple. All they had to do was dump a bucket of ice water on Rita for hitting Mikey. While Rita had been watching TV, Nat and Reese had screwed a hook above her bed. The bucket would pour out if just left there. That's were Nat and Reese came in. They would hold two ropes that held up the bucket and at exactly six A.M. the girls would let go and a whole lot of water would soak the blonde. Luckily, Rita was a heavy sleeper. The girls quickly tied the ropes onto the bucket and walked backwards never letting go.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two," counted Nat "ONE!" They girls let go. Rita screamed bloody murder. This, unintentionally, woke up Mikey, Raph, and Candy. Candy stared at her roommate, who was soaked in water.

"Oh…my…gosh," Candy's eyes bulged and her mouth gaped open.

"Whose sick idea was this?" Rita eyes burned as she said curse words not fit for human ears. She was so mad; you would have thought the water was evaporating from of her skin.

"Reese did it!" cried Nat and made a mad dash. That was not part of the plan. Reese had absolutely no idea at all what to do. So, she said the most logical this that came to mind, the cleverest thing she could think of.

"It was Nat's idea!" she ran out of the room, Rita hot on her tail and Candy hot on Rita's. This evidentially woke up Leo, who came out of his room. Raph and Mikey soon came out of their bedrooms. The boys looked as the girls being pursued hid in the kitchen. Raph distracted Rita while Leo and Mikey slipped into the kitchen.

Reese cowered in fear as she hid under the table. This was not good; this was not good at all. The table began to quake above her. '_Oh, no she's found me!_' Reese panicked in her mind. What was she going to do? The quaking stopped then a head began to lower, lower, and…

"Reese, are you alright?" whispered Mikey. Reese screamed a little, not realizing it was Mikey until a three fingered hand covered her mouth.

"Mikey," she sighed.

"You're gonna have to trust me," he said holding out his hand.

"Trust you?" inquired Reese.

"Do you trust me?" Mikey asked, his hand still out.

"Yes," Reese said slipping her hand into his.

"Good, when Raph gives the cue we're going to make a run for it," Mikey stated. '_Not the best plan in the world,_' thought Reese '_But just might work._' They waited a few minutes as Raph talked to Rita, then, behind his back, he gave the symbol for Rock n' Roll.

"Now," said Mikey. The two ran out of the kitchen. Rita started her chase again. This woke up Don, who came out of his room to see a very wet Rita chasing Mikey and Reese, and Leo on the other side of the room guarding Nat. Then he saw Reese trip and land on Mikey's shell. Rita was about to attack them when Don stepped in front of Rita.

"Whatever it is it's not worth it," said Don.

"They dumped ice water on me!" screamed Rita.

"MIKEY!" shouted Don.

"It wasn't him," Rita rolled her eyes "It was her and Nat."

"Only because you hit Mikey with Don's Bo staff!" protested Nat.

"You want to make things worse for yourself, don't you?" Leo asked Nat. There was a sliding noise and Master Splinter came into the main room.

"What is going on out here and why is Margarita wet?" the elderly sensei tapped his foot.

"Well," Nat began to explain.

"I dumped a bucket of ice water on Rita for hitting Mikey yesterday. It's my fault," Reese got off of Mikey and did a slight bow with her head "I ready to accept whatever punishment you give, Master Splinter."

"Thank-you for telling the truth, Tyrese, but, Natasha, I know she was not alone. You will both clean up the mess and will apologize to Margarita," instructed Master Splinter.

"Yes, Master Splinter," the two girls chorused "Sorry, Rita."

"Apology accepted, for now," Rita sighed "I'm gonna go take a shower." Rita went into the bathroom. Then, laughing, Nat and Reese grabbed some towels and a mop and went to their room.

A few hours later, Reese was playing Mario Kart.

"Plug me in," said a turtle.

"Hold on, Mikey," Reese paused the game and plugged in a controller then pressed restart. They played the game for about five minutes when Mikey sprung up a conversation.

"That was real nice of you to try to take all the blame earlier so Nat wouldn't get in trouble," he commented.

"It's what I do. It was nothing," she chuckled.

"I'm bored," he said.

"Same," sighed Reese.

"You want go out and do something?" he asked.

"Sure. How about we go get a _Rita's_ Water Ice," she laughed. Suddenly, there was a heavy breathing behind them. They turned around to see a steamed a Rita.

"The next person who says _Rita's Water Ice_ in an effort to make fun of me, gets their brains pulled and replaced with it!" she growled and stormed off.

"'Living with Girls Tip 1: Don't mess with or make fun of the one with the attitude," Mikey had a scared and disturbed look on his face. Reese chuckled.

"Let's get our coats," she smiled.

"I know just the place to take you to," he smiled back.

"Where?" Reese questioned.

"Central Park," he answered.

"Central Park? _THE CENTRAL PARK?!_" gasped Reese. The only famous place she'd ever been to was The World's Largest Ball of Yarn in Nevada. Central Park would be a dream come true!

"Of, course, what else?" laughed Mikey, as he threw on his disguise coat. Reese ran to her room and grabbed her dark purple coat and fedora. She walked out to see a fully disguised Michelangelo petting Klunk the cat. The cat purred as Mikey scratched his head.

"Dat's a good kitty. Yes, you is, yes you is," Mikey baby talked his little ginger cat.

"You babying the cat again?" she asked.

"You saw that?" he said standing up.

"Several times since I got here, actually," she informed him

"Please, don't tell my brothers," he begged.

"My lips are sealed," she pretended to lock her lips and throw away the key.

"My, gosh you are so attached to that thing,' he pointed at her fedora as they left the lair.

"I love my fedora!" she exclaimed as they went down a few sewer tunnels.

"It doesn't do you justice,' he smirked.

"You know, typically, when a _guy_ start giving a _girl_ fashion advice, it's time to back away slowly," she informed him.

"You can be such a killjoy," he laughed.

"It's called being Goth, shell for brains," she playfully slapped his arm.

"I thought it was called being Leo," he laughed. Reese laughed at his joke; she wondered why people didn't always find Mike's jokes funny.

"We close?" she wondered aloud.

"Yup, here's the manhole to an alleyway next to it," he said, looking up. He helped her onto a ladder and went behind her in case she fell. She was able to move the sewer cap and enter an alley way. When both were out, Mikey replaced the cap. They walked around the corner and into Central Park. '_Ehmagash!_' thought Reese '_We're here!_' They walked along a small brick path to the North Meadow Recreation Center.

"Wow," she breathed.

"You wanna play?" Mikey motioned towards a basketball court.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Sure, c'mon," he smiled. He grabbed a ball and dribbled over to her. They began their game of one on one. Reese had to admit that Mikey was probably the best player she had ever seen, but back home, she was know as Queen Reese of Basketball. Well, not really, but she was captain of her interscholastic basketball team. An hour passed, and then another, the score remained tied, 7-7 the whole time.

"Next point wins," she panted. This took another hour. Mikey finally scored a point to win the game. The Queen had just got Kinged.

"Want to go to the Strawberry Fields' Meadows?" he asked, going over to a vending machine and buying two bottles of water.

"Sure and thanks," she took the water bottle. She took a large swig when she realized the sun was setting a little bit. '_Oh, well a little dark never hurt anyone,_' she thought. She and Mikey arrived at an upper Strawberry Meadow at seven thirty. She sighed as they walked; this was nice and peaceful, nothing like the lair. She nodded to the Gothic couple they passed.

"Ug," said Mikey "I am so tired of the Vampire-Gothic look. It's like screaming 'I vant to suck your blud!'" He turned to Reese, stared at her angry face and realized what he had said "Uh…, but on you it looks totally cheerful and cute."

"Here, let me see your neck," Reese leaned in.

"Thou shall not profess thy fanged mouth upon my neck! Be gone!" Mikey imitated an old knight in shining armor.

"Oh contraire, thou shall be my next meal," she pointed a finger in the air. Mikey didn't do anything "Pssst…this is when you run."

"Oh, oh, yeah," he said and sprinted off with Reese following him like a moth to a flame. They were eventually in a heavily wooded area. Reese was panting her heart out.

"Alright, ninja boy, you win," she called, but Mikey didn't come out "Fine then, I'll just get home by myself in the dark!" When Mikey did not appear, yet again she began to run off. Next thing she next something sharp hit her foot and she was on the ground crying in pain.

"REESE!" another second passed "Oh my God, this is all my fault."

"Will you just see if it's broken?!" she cried.

"Right," Mikey felt her ankle "No, it's just sprained."

"How are we going to get home?" she asked.

"I know a way to get home, but I'm going to have to carry you," he said. Before she could say anything, he scooped her up and began to carry her. She felt like she was in one of those shows that she and Kayla liked to make fun of. One of his arms was under her legs and the other held her around her back. It took some time, but they were finally back at the lair and Reese was laid on the couch. There was note left for them saying that everyone went over to Casey and April's to watch a movie and to either come over or stay at home. Mikey went over to the closet and grabbed the first-aid kit. He went back over to the still slightly tearing Reese. He bandaged up her ankle.

"I always thought Don was the medical one," she said.

"I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks I am," said Mikey "I just have an overpowering sense of humor."

"Like how I'm not really Gothic, but I pretend to be because I really don't like to talk to people," Reese thought out loud, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah," agreed Mikey "Wait…what?"

"Said that out loud didn't I?" she mumbled.

"Kinda,"

"Please don't tell anybody,"

"My lips are sealed," he mimicked what Reese did earlier "Why don't you want to be yourself?"

"Because people would want to talk to me about my problems," she stated.

"Well, if you ever do want to talk about your problems, come to me,' smiled Mikey.

"We're home," said Raph as the lair door opened. He was followed by Candy who went over to talk to Reese and saw her ankle bandaged up.

"What happened?" she said alarmed.

"I tripped on a rock at Central Park," she sighed. Reese was then bombarded with questions about how it happened from everyone and she said that she was fine and not to worry "Mikey took good care of me." This then made everyone laugh, except for her and Mikey who smirked.

"I believe it is time to retire," said Master Splinter at eleven. Each person began to get up, unwillingly, but no one wanted to say 'No.' to Master Splinter.

"OW!" cried Reese as she began to get up. She had forgotten her sprained ankle.

"Looks like I'm going to have to carry you again," Mikey shook his head, but he was smiling.

"Mikey, you wouldn't-," began Reese, but soon she was once again in Mikey's arms and carried of to bed, blushing. He placed her in bed and handed to her, her pajamas.

"What time do you usually get up?" he asked.

"About ten, why?" she answered and questioned.

"Don said that you'll have that thing for three days," he stated as an answer.

"Mikey you are not saying that you're going to carry me out of here every morning," her eyes widened.

"See you at ten," he left her to change.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Don**: Kai, I think you have the seriously worst Twilight shirt ever.

**Kai**: Nuh-uh. This shirt actually deals with a problem some girls have today. *shirt reads Edward Cullen or Jacob Black with big check mark next to Edward, but on back reads Robert Pattinson or Taylor Lautner with a big check mark next to Taylor Lautner, under that it says 'Now do you see my problem?'*

**Don**: All Team Jacob fans don't be offended by her shirt, All Robert Pattinson fans don't be offended by her shirt.

**Kai**: I don't own TMNT. I own all OCs and the plot and Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight.

**Don**: Bye.


	11. Chapter 9: Leo's New Training

**Chapter 9: Leo's New Training**

Leonardo sighed as he began what he was sure was going to be a very boring day. He sat down and opened a book and began to read. Just then Mikey walked out gave Leo a wave and walked into the girls' room. Leo had a slight look of astonishment on his face. Maybe today wasn't going to be so boring. He rethought that when he saw Mikey come out with a dressed Reese. Mikey had only gone in there to get her because of her sprained ankle. Leo continued to read.

Next thing he knew he was pulled up by his mask's knot and dragged to the kitchen. '_Hold on! I haven't been in the kitchen! I couldn't have possibly burnt anything!_' he thought. He was turned around and handed an apron by Nat. His jaw dropped down. Did she not realize that Mikey would kill her for bringing him in here?

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies," she said "Well, don't just stand there put the apron on. You start your family approved cooking lessons today."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I never agreed to any cooking lessons," stated Leo.

"No, but God forbid you get separated from your brothers then you can't just live on what you can't make in a kitchen can you?" smiled Nat. She was right. Leo uncertainly tied his apron around him. It had in bold orange letters 'Kiss the Cook' with a pizza next to it and a nun chuck on the other side. This was Mike's favorite apron. She picked it so that he would be careful as to not ruin it permanently.

"So what are we making?" asked Leo.

"Depends, what was the first thing you ever burned?" she asked.

"Brownies," mumbled Leo.

"Dude, next to cookies they are the simplest thing to make," she glared at him "How do you burn them?"

"You leave them in the oven for a couple of hours and forget to put flour in," answered Leo. Nat slapped her head and shook it slowly. She had a lot of work to do. She went through the recipe and showed Leo what to use. He followed the recipe and did everything in order.

"Now you mix the batter," instructed Nat. That was a small disaster. After Leo had mixed the batter the mixer had gone off and got chocolate everywhere.

"Oops," he did a nervous laugh.

"It's okay," said Nat. She put her index finger where Leo had some batter on his head and popped it in her mouth "Tastes good." They poured the batter into the pan and slid it into the oven. They cleaned up the kitchen.

"Now what do we do?" asked Leo.

"Eat the batter," said Nat matter-of –factly. Leo got out two spoons and brought over the bowl.

"You aren't going to get sugar high?" asked Leo "Are you?"

"I sure hope _you_ do," Nat sighed.

"Why?" questioned Leo.

"You are so serious all the time," she said.

"Yes, but I'm the leader," he said "The responsible one, it's my job."

"You can rebel at anytime and have a little fun once in awhile you know?" she laughed.

"Very funny," Leo shook his head. Then the timer beeped and Leo took the brownies out of the oven. Nat picked a bit off.

"Scrumptious," Nat sighed.

"Thanks," Leo was blushing. Nat didn't know turtles could actually blush. Nat stood up and they were almost face to face, Leo was half a head taller than her. Then Nat realized something. This was exactly how she was when she shared her first kiss with Jim. Leo was now showing the same look Jim did when he kissed her. So what did she do? She became the exception to Candy's rule. She turned and focused on the brownies. She was one of few girls who could stop kisses. Leo had a slightly confused face and then sighed and helped her with the brownies.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai**: Okay, I know, seriously short chapter.

**Leo**: So now my pairing is up.

**Kai**: TMNT belongs to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird and I own all OCs and the plot!

**Leo**: See-ya!


	12. Chapter 10: Another Adventure with Don

**Chapter 9: Another Adventure with Don**

Rita stood in front of the door of Donnie's lab. Her hand was up like she was ready to knock, but she remained frozen. Could she do it? Could she actually apologize to someone out of her own will? She didn't like Donnie being mad at her, it wasn't fun. He would only speak a sentence to you a day, if that. She went in to knock the door, but the door didn't feel like a door.

"May I help you?" asked Don. Rita's balled hand was smack dab in the middle of his forehead.

"Sorry," she said so quickly it was almost a wisp of air. She took her hand off his head and released her hand back into five fingers. She sighed.

"Lab, now," he ordered and whisked her away inside. The lab was still a total mess, but the coffee mugs had been removed.

"I see you cleaned up," laughed Rita.

"I'm going to go get some water. I'll be right back," he left the lab. Did he seriously trust her enough to leave her alone in his lab? Rita looked around and cleared a few papers. Then she saw a small drawing pad. '_What's that doing here?_' she thought '_I don't think I'd classify Don as artistic._' She figured they probably had battle plans and maps of the Foot Headquarters in it. She opened the notebook to see a wonderfully sketched Leo holding a katana. The next page was Raph punching a ninja in the gut. The next page held Mikey eating a piece of pizza. Next was April, who was sorting around stuff in what seemed to be the Second Time Around. Casey was next holding a baseball bat about to pull his mask down. Then there was one of Master Splinter meditating. Then there was one of Don holding a Bo staff.

"These are really good," she thought out loud.

"Oh, you found that," Don said nervously entering his lab.

"I didn't know you could draw," Rita flipped by a picture of Agent Bishop fighting Leo.

"I've got a photographic memory," explained Don coming over "I figured I might as well use it for something besides computer stuff."

"How'd you get this one?" asked Rita. She pointed to an exact copy of the scene where Don and Reese had patched up Candy in the Foot Headquarters.

"There was mirror across from us. I caught a glimpse," he sighed. The next picture was Reese on the couch with her sprained ankle. Then there was Candy wearing Raph's hoodie. Rita could only laugh at the next one remembering the scene. It was Candy being held by Raph. Nat's picture was her wearing an apron, eating a brownie on the couch. Her picture was her beating up Mikey. Then there was another one of her doodling skulls and crossbones. Then one of her soaking wet.

"How many pictures do you have of me?" she asked.

"A good couple, you're a very good model," he chuckled. Rita flipped back to the picture of her beating up Mikey.

"I'm sorry about this," she apologized.

"What for?" he asked "You're the first one who really did anything about Mikey referencing to that horrible experience. The guys always say that 'it's not my fault', 'it'll be okay', but it'll never make me feel better. That did though."

"You're welcome then…I think," laughed Rita uncertainly "I thought you were mad at me."

"Mad at you?" Don raised a mythical eyebrow "For me, impossible." Rita shook her head and began to turn to the next page, but Don said "No, no, that's enough."

"Let me see," Rita insisted.

"No, no it's a just a…uh…doodle," he said, lying through his beak.

"You're lying, now give me the book," Rita said. They began a tug of war for the drawing pad. Somehow it slipped out of their hands and fell to the floor. They dived for it. Rita, being quicker, grabbed the pad and opened it to a page. Her jaw dropped. This was a picture of her…in an evening gown.

"I was imagining and it went on paper," Don put his hand behind his head.

"Could you teach me to draw like that?" asked Rita.

"Sure," said Donnie "If you want to go out for water ic- ice cream, ice cream."

"Fine," Rita rolled her eyes and went to grab her coat.

"I'll take a chocolate triple scoop with nuts," Don said a half hour later.

"I'll have what he's having," Rita said, impressed. They were handed their cones, paid, and walked out of the shop.

"Hey look! An arcade!" Don pointed to a small arcade on the corner of the street. The duo entered. Don got some quarters and walked over to the air hockey with Rita. Rita won seven games, Don won six. He led her over to the ski ball. He was very good at it.

"Please don't go crazy and try to win me a bear or something," Rita shook her head at the amount of tickets. She groaned as she missed again.

"Try this," Don came up from behind her and positioned his body like hers. He led her arm straight to the fifty point hole. He began to walk away, but Rita grabbed his arm.

"I think I need another practice round," smiled Rita.

"Okay," Don smiled back. Rita thought she was going crazy. She was warm inside as Don helped her again. She had never felt this way about a guy. She was not about to turn into to Nat, but she just wanted Donnie to keep 'helping' her. '_Okay, Rita, get a hold of your self,_' she thought to herself.

At the end of their little arcade adventure, Don went over to the gift shop. He came back with a stuffed animal. It was a shark. Rita took it.

"You've got to be kidding me," she looked at the toy.

"Well, you didn't want the teddy bear," smiled Don with a chuckle.

"I'll call it St. Mark," Rita put the shark under her arm.

"Hey, that's one of Donatello's, the artist, not me, sculptures," he remarked.

"I know that. Hey look a photo booth," Rita pointed. She and Donnie got in. Donnie took of his hat. The first picture was them smiling. In the second she gave him bunny ears. The third they pretended they were about to punch each other. The fourth one they stuck their tongues out. In the final picture they smiled again and he put his arms around her. Don placed his cap back on. They grabbed the developed film and walked out.

"You gave me bunny ears!" he laughed.

"I'll never know how you didn't realize that," Rita giggled. She really giggled, like girly giggled. This quite shocked Don and they walked back to the lair.

"You guys back from ya date?" asked Raph when they got home.

"We were not on a date," stated Rita.

"What's with de shark?" asked Raph, ignoring her statement.

"Donnie won it for me," she said quickly.

"Date," Raph, Candy, and Nat said instantly. Nat was in the kitchen and Candy was on the couch.

"It was not a date," growled Rita.

"Date," Raph insisted.

"And I'm sure you were getting cozy with Candy on the couch," Don smirked after he had come back from undressing in his room.

"Hey!" yelled Candy and Raph at the same time as the others burst out laughing.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai**: OOO! Arcades! Me wanna play! Me wanna play!

**Leo**: Who gave her sugar?

**Mikey**: *hiding* Sorry…

**Kai**: Mwhahahahahahahhahahah!

**Leo**: Contain her. Alright TMNT belongs to Eastman and Laird. All OCs and the plot belong to Kai.

**Kai**: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *hanging off a chandelier*

**Leo**: What the shell! Bye, everybody! I gotta go get Kai off the chandelier.


	13. Chapter 11: Not So Dirty Dancing

**Chapter 11: Not So Dirty Dancing**

Nat screamed as she tripped over Michelangelo's skateboard, again.

"Nat!" Leo was suddenly next to her and helping her up. The lair's main room was a mess, again. No matter how many times they picked up the lair, it always got dirty again. Nat just wished Mikey could pick up his things. And Leo could pick up his books. And Raph could pick up his training equipment. And Don could pick up that radio he'd been fixing. She just wondered why the guys never picked up their stuff.

"Nat are you listening?" Leo's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Uh," she gave him a confused look.

"The guys and I are going rooftop jumping. Master Splinter is going to have tea with April and Mrs. Jones, Casey's mom, for a few hours," Leo sighed.

"We're big girls. You can leave us alone for awhile," Nat laughed.

"I know," he chuckled "See you later." He dashed off with his brothers. A few minutes later Candy called a meeting.

"You probably don't know why you're here," she said.

"Thank-you, Professor Point-Out-the-Obvious," Rita remarked.

"Anyway," Candy rolled her eyes "As you can see the living room and main room of the lair can't seem to stay clean."

"No really? I never noticed," Rita said sarcastically.

"Rita, let me finish," sighed Candy "As I was saying, the lair is a mess and we are going to clean it and make the guys keep it clean." Groaning echoed through the lair. Then there was protests and complaining, but Candy calmed it down.

"When I have to clean something I put on music to make it go faster," shrugged Nat "And I happen to know a blue-masked turtle with an iPod dock and I happen to have an iPod."

"Okay, Nat. Go get the dock and the iPod and we'll listen to music while we clean," smiled Candy. Nat soon returned with a blue dock and her orange iPod. She put the dock on the kitchen counter and plug in the iPod. She searched through her songs until she reached '_Single Ladies_' by Beyoncé.

"Oooo, good song," said Reese as she got out the vacuum. Rita began to pick up things. Candy began to organize everything. Nat grabbed the duster.

"Hey, look at me!" Nat jumped on top of a table. Then she slapped her lips, and then hips, and finally legs in sync with Beyoncé's verse '_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips. Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans._' The girls laughed at Nat's silly little dance that continued until the song ended. She did a small bow and went on dusting. The song that played now was '_Since U Been Gone_' by Kelly Clarkson. The girls worked quickly through the next songs. Then '_Bad Boy_' by Cascada came on.

This time Candy jumped up on the table. She was dancing and singing. The girls stopped what they were doing to watch. At the end of the song they laughed, clapped and cheered all at the same time. Candy did a curtsy and went happily back to her work.

Rita pulled something out from under the couch. It was a photo of Donnie's lab, when it was clean. '_Oh wow_,' she thought '_I could use this to clean Donnie's lab just like it used to be in this picture._' The song '_Cinderella_' by the Cheetah Girls began to play. This time Rita jumped up on the table and began to dance. She may not like the Cheetah Girls, but this song had a lot of meaning to girls like her, girls who weren't the damsel-in-distress type. At the end of the song the girls clapped for Rita and cheered. There was a little laughter. Rita hopped off the 'stage' as the table had become known.

"Wow, Rita. I never took you as the Cheetah Girls type," said Nat.

"I only like the song," Rita shrugged.

"Hey! Look at Reese!" exclaimed Nat. Reese had hopped up onto and begun dancing to '_Disturbia_' by Rihanna. Reese was good; she had obviously taken dance lessons. Everyone clapped for Reese and went back to work.

An hour later, the lair, and more amazingly, Donnie's lab was spotless. The girls amazed at their work. And the guys and Master Splinter wouldn't be back for another two hours!

"Now what do we do?" asked Nat.

"Relax," sighed Rita.

"Well, we all did so well with our dances, so I was thinking we could choreograph a dance for the guys," smiled Reese.

"Why would we want to do that?" asked Rita.

"It'd be fun," she mumbled.

"I'm all for it," said Candy.

"Of course you are," Rita smirked "You'd do anything to impress Raphael." Then Rita made some kissing noises which made Reese and Nat giggle.

"Raphie is just teaching me self-defense," glared Rita "He's just a friend."

"Raphie?" Rita raised an eyebrow.

"Mikey calls him that any you don't give crap about it," Candy spat.

"Mikey's his brother, its fine for him to call him that," Rita rolled her eyes "But a girl calling him that would mean boyfriend girlfriend."

"Sort of like that date you went on with Don, right?" asked Candy with a small smirk on the left side her mouth.

"It was not a date!" yelled Rita.

"Girls," said Reese "C'mon lets just try and make a dance."

"I'll do it if we can do '_SOS_' by Rihanna," shrugged Nat.

"Fine," said the other three girls at the same time. Nat brought over her iPod attached to the dock. She put it on repeat.

"First we'll just do our own dances to get ideas," said Reese "Then we'll put them together." The music began and each girl began to dance and have fun. They had been having so much fun that they didn't hear the door open. The turtles were back an hour early.

"Leo…, are the girls _dancing_?" asked an uncertain Raph in a whisper.

"It would appear so," Leo whispered back "And the lair's clean."

"_Wee-woo_," Mikey whistled. This caught the girls' attention. They turned around to see the guys.

"How long have you been there?" Nat asked.

"Since a little after the song began," chuckled Leo. The guys snickered.

"PERVS!" the girls screamed bloody murder and began to chase the guys around the house. This lasted until all were out of breath and panting heavily. Nat turned off the iPod. They talked about how the girls cleaned the lair and how each took a turn dancing. Rita got Don's attention during the conversation and mouthed 'Meet at the lab…now.' Don nodded. The two walked over to the lab.

"Don, I found some old photos under the couch," Rita began "And I know some scientist don't like people messing with their lab, but I…I… just go look" Don smiled and entered his lab. It was just like it had been before he had withdrawn from his brothers.

"It's…it's…" Donnie couldn't get the words out.

"What?" Rita asked.

"Beautiful," Don smiled, and then added in his head '_Just like you_.' Then he realized what he thought. '_What am I thinking? Rita will never like a guy like me. Turtles and humans don't mix like that. I need to get these thoughts out of my head._' Rita had cleaned up his lab perfectly. He couldn't have done better himself.

"Hey are you two love birds coming out of there or what?" Raph called.

"We are not lovebirds!" Rita yelled and marched out of the lab with Donnie following.

Later that night the guys threw the girls coats at them.

"C'mon," Mikey said "We're taking you to a dance club." The girls threw on their coats excitedly. They arrived at the dance club and entered using ninja stealth. This pretty much meant the guys carrying them and the guys using ninja stealth. They made their way to the dance floor. Leo pulled Candy over.

"Candy," Leo said seriously "Raph not the best guy in the world. Last time we were here we had to leave because he tried to underage drink. He may not do that because you're here, but watch him like a hawk." Candy accepted her mission. Raph drink underage? Before she knew the turtles she definitely would have said that that sounded like a Raph trait, but now she couldn't believe it.

What she didn't know was why Raph had tried to underage drink. He didn't tell his brothers, but he had been dancing with a girl and her glass she had water in broke. He had scraped his arm badly and remembering what Don had told him about medical stuff, he knew he needed to get alcohol on it. He just didn't understand he needed rubbing alcohol. He tried to order a Bud Light and Leo had caught him. When they had gotten home Raph went along with the story Leo had put decided on and went to put rubbing alcohol on his cut and get some bandages.

"Hey, Raph, lets dance," Candy dragged Raph onto the dance floor "Listen Raph. My dad's an alcoholic and I don't want you to end up like that."

"Oh, Leo told you about the time I tried to order Bud Light," Raph rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Candy said coldly.

"I cut my arm by accident when some chic's glass broke," he explained "Leo's story sounded more believable so I just went along with it, that's all. I understand if you don't believe me."

"I do," she smiled.

"You do?" he smiled back.

"Yeah because you're dumb enough not to know that you put _rubbing_ alcohol on a cut," she slapped his arm playfully.

"Hey!"

"Guys," Leo came over "There are a bunch of Purple Dragons in here and they seem to be looking for the girls. They saw Nat and pointed at her."

"Oh no," sighed Raph. Then there was a scream. A Purple Dragon had picked up Nat and begun to run off.

"NAT!" Leo shouted. The guys ran after the Purple Dragons with the girls following them. One of the Purple Dragons held Nat tightly when the three girls and four turtles caught up with them. The turtles easily defeated them and took out the one holding Nat.

"Thank-you," she began to cry and hugged Leo and cried into his shirt covered plastron "I heard them talking while they ran. They wanted to rape me." She was bawling.

"They'll never do that," Leo wrapped his arms around her "Not while I'm around."

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai**: Okay, TMNT belongs to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. The songs belong to their writers/ singers. See-ya!


	14. Chapter 12: Of Notes and Movies

**Chapter 12: Of Notes and Movies**

Candy sniffed her hoodie and sighed. It still smelled like Raph. She changed into her outfit. It was a long sleeved white shirt with a blue one over it. Her favorite new pair of jeans and her blue New York knit hat. She loved that April let her get that hat, it had been expensive. April didn't mind because she wanted the girls to have warm, beautiful clothes. April reminded Candy of Sheena. She was kind and caring and looked out for them.

"You're goin' where?" Raphie's voice cut through Candy's thoughts. She exited her room to see Master Splinter with a small pack and a straw hat on his head. This was the hat he wore in the thirteen 'Lost Episodes'.

"Where are you going, Master Splinter?" asked Candy coming up behind Raph.

"I'm going to discuss how to get you home with the Ancient One. I will be gone for a month," answered Master Splinter. At this point, the others had joined them.

"I believe that is wise idea, Father," Leo did a bow with his head.

"Thank-you, Leonardo," said Master Splinter "Good-bye, my sons. Good-bye, ladies."

"Where are ya goin', Masta Splinter," said Casey's recognizable voice.

"We came to say 'Hello', but I guess we'll be saying 'Good-bye'," giggled April after Master Splinter explained to them.

"Actually, April and I will be going on a retreat for the month as well. We're going to my grandma's farm," Casey said.

"Have fun and good-bye," said Master Splinter.

"I'm sure they'll have _fun_, if ya know what I mean," Raph commented then said "Ow!" when Master Splinter hit him with his walking stick.

"Raphael, mind your manners," Master Splinter reminded him.

"Sorry, sensei," Raph rolled his eyes. Everyone said "Good-bye," to Master Splinter, April, and Casey and the three left.

"Now what do we do?" asked Mikey.

"MOVIE NIGHT!!!!" screamed Candy, Reese, and Nat. Rita groaned, Raph said "Whatever," Mikey said "Awesome!" Leo and Don said "Okay."

"We have to watch at least one chic flick," said Nat. The guys and Rita groaned.

"How about '_He's Just Not that into You_'?" Candy suggested.

"YEAH!" Reese and Nat cheered. The others groaned louder. Nat decided to go rent the movie. They picked '_He's Just Not that into You_', '_Transformers_', '_Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_', '_Pirates of the Caribbean_', and '_Star Wars: A new Hope_'. They didn't need to buy the action movies because the turtles already owned them. Candy and Raph decided to do their training practice. They chose to work on kicks.

Candy was getting easily blocked by Raph, but it was vise versa as well. Raph panted as he blocked another shot. '_She's getting better,_' he thought. Candy was sweating and Raph wondered if she had sweat through her shirt. Then maybe he could see her- Raph stopped his thoughts. There was to be no checking her out. They were not to bond like that with them. Master Splinter gave them that one and only order. But when did he listen to orders? He looked down. Candy noticed this.

"PERV!" she kicked him square in the face. You could hear some chuckling coming from the couch. Candy went to go take a shower. Raph had been so nice when they went shopping and everything, but sometimes he was a total pervert. Looking down to cleavage (well, that was what Candy thought, Raph wanted to see something else) was preposterous to her! '_To think I almost kissed him!_' she thought.

She took her shower and changed into some new clothes she had in the bathroom. She entered her room to blow-dry her hair. There was a note on her bed. It read: **'**_**Sorry, sometimes I can't help myself. Don't worry I'm still a lip virgin, if you're interested. *wink* Hope you had fun training, I know I did. Love, Raphael (the turtle, not the artist)'**_ Candy growled. Raph could be so irritating… in his own wonderful and enchanting way. How could calm, cool, collecting Candy, herself fall for him! The bloody hot headed jerk-face turtle with the bad attitude, a motorcycle, and fully claimed bad boy! '_But, God, is he's bloody hot for a turtle,_' Candy thought to her self as she blow-dried her hair. She decided to write her own letter to Raphael.

**Dearest Raphael,**

**In most cases, this letter you wrote to me sounds like you want to have some sort of kissing affair or something. So far today I have said bloody in my mind twice. Bloody is basically a curse in my country and I you know I don't curse.**

**I also know it was you writing to me not the artist. You did not need to put that it. I did not think it clever or funny. Get some lessons from Michelangelo.**

**You also have a lack of respect for women. Looking down is an invasion of their personal privacy. How would you like it if I looked down to your place? Sometimes I swear you are more Neanderthal than turtle. **

**And 'Love, Raphael', what is that? First of all, there is no relationship between us. Second of all, you get mad every time someone brings up the end of my first lesson.**

**Sincerely,**

**Candace Johnson**

She put the note under his water by his punching bag. He was already punching the punching bag. He stopped when he saw her put the note under his water. He stopped the bag before it could hit him. She went to watch TV. He picked up the note and read it. He found a piece of paper and a pen. Then he folded it up into a paper airplane and threw it at her. She unfolded it.

_**Dearest Candy,**_

_**A kissing affair sounds nice. I can only imagine what kissing you is like. Intense, I guess. Maybe even a little tongue action, huh? We keep it between us of course. MMMM…I can taste your lips already. *wink* Oh and please, don't care about saying bloody here. Here in the U.S. it just means you're covered in blood. Oh, and if I was a Neanderthal more than turtle you'd probably be pregnant. That might be a possibility though if you want me to be more Neanderthal-like.**_

_**Love, Raphael**_

Her response was shoved in his face.

**Dearest Raphael,**

**Eat crap, turtle.**

**Die you stupid awful amphibious reptile.**

**You talk a pile of crap.**

**You are just a walking canister of bile.**

**I hope you get food poisoning.**

**I hope you go to the deepest pit of Hell.**

**Maybe we'll get lucky and the Shredder will kill you.**

**You're absolutely vile.**

**I HATE YOU!**

**Yours truly,**

**Candace Johnson**

Raph read this and just laughed. He gave her his answer.

_**Candy,**_

_**Temper, temper.**_

_**-Raphael**_

When Candy saw this she lost it completely. She tried to write several letters and they failed epically so she finally just wrote one sentence. She gave it to Raph.

**Raphael,**

**You're one to talk!**

**-Candy**

Raph got the note read it. He walked over to where Candy was sitting on the couch reading a book. He picked her up and she began to scream. She began doing punches she learned in training. Raph locked his door after he had entered his room. He sat Candy down on the bed and grabbed a chair.

"Enough with de letters, already," he said.

"You're so mean," Candy slapped his face.

"Don't do that," he said "I was kidding with those letters."

"Oh," she said.

"Well, everything, but the kissing affair," Raph smiled.

"LEO!" she shouted. Leo knocked on the door.

"Raph, if you're doing what I think you're doing," warned Leo.

"Quiet, Leo," said Raph "I ain't doin' nothin' to her."

"Fine, but if she screams again I'm breaking the door down," he said.

"I'm sorry," Raph hugged her "Like I said 'Sometimes I can't help myself'." She hugged him back. Why couldn't he always be like this?

"If you two are done figuring out new positions we'd like to start the movie!"

"MIKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This was everyone in the entire lair except Mikey and Klunk. Raph and Candy exited the room as the movie started.

"Mikey, I'll kill you later," said Raph as the girls, except Rita, shushed him. The girls took the couch and the guys took the floor. Once the movie ended, they started Star Wars. Mikey got up at one point and went to his room. He came back with a green toy lightsaver. Don stood up and held his Bo staff at the end. They began a battle. Leo and Raph groaned. The girls laughed. The fight ended within twenty minutes. They continued to watch the movies. Leo, Don, and Raph each had to hit Mikey during '_Transformers_' because he kept reciting lines. Then the girls had to hit Nat because she picked up when Mikey stopped.

It was too late to tell when everyone fell asleep in the living room. Raph was the last one up. He got up quickly and put a blanket over Mikey, Don, and Leo. Then he got a piece of paper. Candy had fallen asleep with her arms crossed. He put the note above her heat then moved her hands over it. The note read:

_**Dearest Candy,**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Love, Raphael (Forever Yours)**_

_*********************************************************************************************************  
**_

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai**: Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird own TMNT and I own the OCs.

**Leo**: Hasbro owns Transformers.

**Raph**: Pirates of the Caribbean is owned by Disney.

**Mikey**: Star Wars is owned by George Lucas and 20th Century Fox.

**Don**: '_He's Just Not that into You_' belongs to Flower Films.

**All**: May the force be with you!


	15. Chapter 13: Powers

**Chapter 13: Powers**

Rita grumbled to herself as she punched Raph's punching bag. A full day of training for the guys! Stupid Leo! Her and Don were supposed to work on a truck today. Then he was going to take her out for dinner.

Nat had on an '_Avatar: The Last Airbender_' marathon blaring loudly on the television. Rita watched with disdain as Candy rolled over back and forth on the floor mooning over some note. It was obviously been from Raph, but because the guys had left so early Candy hadn't gotten the chance to talk to him.

Reese was reading some book about pond life. She rubbed her ankle, although healed; she often rubbed it now to make sure it was okay. She suddenly heard breathing behind her. Reese turned to see Rita looking at her book.

"This chapter is about turtles," she told Rita "You want to see a picture of turtles mating?"

"Ew," Rita rolled her eyes "Candy, what is so great about that note?"

"Oh, nothing," Candy sighed with a smile.

"I think she's sick," whispered Reese.

"Yeah, love sick," laughed Rita "Nat will you turn that down!"

"No way, Aang is about to kiss Katara!" said Nat as Rita rolled her eyes. Then Rita began to wonder something.

"Hey, guys, what do you think it be like to have powers? You know to bend fire and stuff like that," wondered Rita.

"We could train with the guys," Candy finally tore her eyes away from the note.

"We could defend ourselves," said Nat.

"We wouldn't sprain ankles tripping over tree trunks," grumbled Reese.

"Will you get over that!" yelled Rita "Mikey got you home safe!"

"I wish we could bend elements like on '_Avatar_'," Nat sighed.

"I think I can help with that," said a booming voice. There was a large flash of light and a green vortex opened. Out stepped the Daimyo.

"Most honorable Daimyo," bowed Candy and the others followed.

"Greetings, ladies," said the Daimyo.

"Excuse me, Daimyo, but have you come to take us home?" asked Rita.

"No I have not, Margarita-san," answered the Daimyo "My powers are limited to the Turtleverse, the Battle Nexus, and the dimension of Usagi Yojimbo." Nat flinched as he said Yojimbo, the real name of Jim.

"Then why have you come, Lord Daimyo?" asked Nat.

"To give you powers, Natasha-san," said the Daimyo "So that you may help the turtles, but there are conditions."

"Like what, Most honorable Daimyo?" asked Candy.

"You will have them free for two weeks," answered the Daimyo "If you choose to keep them then when you leave you can never return to this dimension. And if you cannot return home, then you will lose your powers. Candace Johnson, please step up" Candy stepped up "You will control fire for it must be understood that fire is dangerous and needs to be controlled." He waved his hand over her "Step down. Margarita, step up." Rita did so "You will be granted air for it can be kind and gentle, but furious and strong as well." He waved his hand over her "Step down. Tyrese, please step up. You will be granted earth for it is powerful, but can seem so weak at times." He waved his hand over her head "Step down. Natasha, step up." Nat went up "You will be given water for it peaceful and goes where it pleases, but can have times of trouble." He waved his hand over Nat's head and stood up "I will be back in two weeks to see if you wish to keep your powers." The Daimyo stepped back into the vortex and away he was.

"Sooooo… do we know it work?" asked Rita. She moved air in a ball with her hand.

"Yup, it works," said Nat who was moving water back and forth.

_**7:30 that Night…**_

The guys panted and laughed all at the same time. Not a good combination. They were finally back at the lair and out of breath. They opened the door to the lair and got blasted with air.

"Oops," said Rita "You guys looked like you needed to cool off." She spun an air ball in her hand.

"If they wanted to cool down, then they should have some water," Nat said. Suddenly the guys were drenched in water.

"Enough," said Candy "I don't feel like accidentally burning them trying to dry them off."

"What are you talking about?" asked Raph.

"And why are we wet?!" yelled Leo.

"The Daimyo came and gave us powers," explained Nat "I got water, Candy got fire, Reese got earth, and Rita got air."

"We get him free for two weeks," said Candy "But after that we have to make a choice. If we choose to keep them then when we leave we can never return, but if we stay we must give up our powers."

"We were hoping you guys could help us decide," said Reese.

"Turtles only, Donnie's lab, now," Leo rushed his brothers into the lab "Guys, we can't make any connections with the girls."

"WHAT!" the three other yelled.

"Look," said Leo "I know the girls really want to help us and be able to defend themselves. Besides, we'd have to let them go anyway. They belong in their own dimensions." Candy, outside, decided to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"But," Raph said.

"No, buts, Raph and no connections," said Leo sternly. '_Tell him different, Raphie!_' Candy encouraged him in her mind. There was a long silence.

"Fine, Leo," Raph sighed "No connections." Candy tore her ear away from the door. '_So much for I love you!_' she thought.

"Girls, our room, now," said Candy as the girls went into their bedroom "The guys have decided not to make connections with us."

"WHAT!?" the girls yelled with fury.

"I think it is a little late for that," smirked Rita.

"Yeah, but they'll start avoiding us like the Black Plague again," Reese crossed her arms.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Nat. Candy pulled Raph's crumpled note out of her pocket.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do," said Candy. Then with her next words the note burst into flames.

"We're going to give them Hell."

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai:** I wonder what's going to happen now!

**Mikey: **What are you talking about? You already know. You're the author!

**Kai:** Don't ruin this for me. TMNT belongs to Eastman and Laird. All OCs and the plot belong to me.

**Mikey:** Adios, muchacos!


	16. Chapter 14: Plan A

**Chapter 14: Plan A**

"You sure you guys got a short enough skirt?" asked Nat.

"Nat," answered Reese "That is 'You call that a skirt, I call that a belt' sized. There is none shorter."

Nat evaluated her outfit. She had on the extremely short mini-skirt colored white and almost see-through. She also had on a no-sleeve shirt that tied around her neck at the top colored orange and white. Her shoes: orange flats. She supposed it wouldn't get any better. Leo was going to flip.

"Plan A in action," announced Candy. Nat walked out the door to start her cooking lesson with Leo. Leo was already tying an apron around him.

"Hey, Nat do you mind if we cut the lesson short to- whoa," Leo said as he turned around.

"Hey, Leo. Like my outfit?" she smiled, shifting her weight onto one hip.

"Um…n-ye-n-ye-oo-mm-nes-mm-oh," stuttered Leo nervously.

"Aw, you're speechless," Nat grinned. In truth, Nat had never once thought she'd ever see Leonardo- leader of the Ninja Turtles- speechless. Leo took a long deep breath as if he were trying to meditate standing up. He finally spoke.

"I was wondering if we could cut the lesson short today," he said "Mikey and I have to…uh…finish our English essays."

"Leo, you finished that essay two days ago," Nat crossed her arms, feigning annoyance. If there was one thing Nat could do, besides be astounding at video games, was act. She had played Mulan in her school play last year for a reason.

"Did I say our?" he pretended to be surprised "I meant his."

"Shouldn't someone who is actually good at writing help him?" Nat tapped her foot.

"I'm not that bad," the blue masked turtle rolled his eyes.

"I'd say B minus average, maybe C after I read that short story about the hot dog vendor," Nat smirked.

"Not my best work," he agreed "But, still, we need to cut the lesson short." '_Okay,_' thought Nat '_Time to pull the Trump card._' Quickly, the black haired girl lunged at Leo. When she landed, she landed just as planned: her hands were on the very top of his plastron, her lips dangerously close to his beak, and from hips up she was horizontal as if a cat tail was about to magically appear, straight up in pleasure.

"I don't think so," she said the air from her mouth seeping into his only mere centimeters away. As if lightning had flashed, she turned around and put her apron on leaving Leo breathing heavily in shock and wonder.

_**A few Hours later…**_

Raph tapped on his older brother's door with swiftness. He had to get his story idea down and fast! So, he needed a pen, but after a long sweep of his room, he found none. This was quite on usual for Raph, he usually had a pen handy, but he figured Mikey had needed one for one of Mikey's lame fanfictions about Naruto. Leo always had everything in his room, all neat and tidy, so Raph would just have to ask him. Oh! The suffering! But of course, Raph was just being dramatic because Leo had forced him out of probably the only relationship he'd ever get in. _**EVER**_. Raph was surprised that Leo didn't come to the door instantly as he usually did. Raph knocked again.

"It's…o-open," heaved Leo after Raph had knocked. '_Oh no,_' Raph gasped in his mind '_This can only mean one thing!_' Practically busting down the door to Leo's blue bedroom covered in _Yankees_ merchandise and baseball gear, Raph rushed to his brother's side. Leo was heavily breathing into a paper bag.

"Leo!" he exclaimed quietly not wanting to attract the girls "Are you having a you-know-what?"

"No," sighed Leo after awhile "I'm not…having a…_asthma attack_. You act like…you'll poison me…if you say it."

"Sorry," Raph actually apologized to Leo "What did happen then?"

"Nat," he told him "She kind of…landed on me…weird. And…her lips…were dangerously…close…to a kiss." Raph knew this also could only mean one thing.

"The girls heard us," mumbled Raph.

"No…shell," Leo rolled his eyes. '_Candy is going to __**kill**__ me when it's my turn,_' thought Raph.

"Just keep your inhaler close," Raph instructed him while grabbing a pen.

"Will…do," Leo picked up his light blue inhaler and shook it by his head. Raph exited the room.

The hot headed turtle wished he could warn the girls about Leo's asthma attacks, but he knew that's one thing Leo would not want. And that was the only Raph would never tell anyone about. It had been the scariest day of his life.

_Raph and his brothers were only about five. He had Leo had been training, Mikey had been watching Saturday morning cartoons, and Donnie was trying to wire a video camera he had found in the trash. (It would only take Donnie a year till he was successful.)_

"_You'll never beat me, Leo__**Nerd**__o," Raph teased._

"_Raphael, don't call your brother names," said Master Splinter, who was evaluating them, instructed._

"_Fine, Sensei," groaned Raph. Leo did a small cough._

"_Are you alright, Leonardo?" asked Master Splinter._

"_I'm fine," Leo smiled adjusting his mask "Just a little dust. Raphie's the one who's in trouble!"_

"_Don't count on that!" laughed Raph, mockingly. _

_The training battle continued, as it progressed, Master Splinter told the two that they needed to find a way to make them invisible to their opponent. Raph saw that the training are was covered in dirt. He figured if he blinded Leo that would count as invisibility. Quickly putting his plan in action, Raph kicked some in Leo's face._

"_OW!" hollered Leo then began to uncontrollably cough._

"_Leo?" asked Raph, dropping to his knees and going over to his older bother who only responded with more coughing "LEO!" Master Splinter quickly joined them on the ground along with the other two turtles. Raph was fear stricken "What's wrong with him!"_

"_He's having an asthma attack," said Donnie and their father at the same time. Don then said "I read it in a book. Raph, if we don't stop it, Leo may die."_

"_No!" cried Raph "He can't die!"_

"_And he won't, Raphael," said Master Splinter certainly, turning around, grabbing a box that said something in Japanese "Having asthma can happen to anyone. I had my friend, the Ancient One, go in disguise and get these in case any of you got it. The ooze that mutated us made us more human-like, therefore I figured I would get these incase you got any human…conditions like asthma." The old rat reached into the box and pulled out a light blue inhaler. He shook it, and sprayed some in Leo's mouth. He did it again and Leo stopped coughing. Too tired to talk, Leo smiled and mouthed 'Thank-you.'_

That had been the scariest day in Raph's life, even more so then when he had had an allergic reaction to strawberries. Asthma attacks only happened every once in a while, thank goodness. And, by the way the girls acted, they had no idea. Raph intended to keep it that way.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai: **I don't own TMNT, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird do. I own my OCs and the plot. Peace!


	17. Chapter 15: Plan B

**Chapter 15: Plan B**

"Oh for love of Pete," said Rita. "I'm not doing that. _**¡**__De ninguna manera!_"

"What does that mean?" asked Nat.

"No way! It means 'No way!" said Rita. "I feel so exposed in this." She pointed to the short shorts and midriff showing spaghetti strap she was wearing.

"Hey, it worked for Mikela in the Transformers movie," said Reese.

"I'm not Megan Fox!" protested Rita. "And this idea is not original. Besides, I don't think Donnie really cares. He may blush a bit, but I think he finds a girl covered in grease and working hard on something. If this is my turn at least let me do it my way."

"_De ningun_-," began Nat until Candy cut her off.

"No, I like it," the British girl said. "I like it a lot."

_**Later… **_

Rita had thrown on a tank top and knee-length sports and got to work on the project of fixing the Turtle Van engine before Donnie got there. Every time she got sweaty, she blew herself dry with her new air powers. Was this really all they were good for normally? She wondered what if they really had a point or if somebody just wanted to mess with them.

A click of a door opening and "Hey, Rita, you're early," signaled to the Mexican that Donnie had entered. She stepped back from the vehicle and stood with a popped hip and a smirk.

"Yo," she said with a quick had flick. Donnie looked at her, and she notice his quick evaluation and approving nod.

"You look nice today," he said. Rita looked to the nearest reflective surface. Despite her air blowing her sweat away, she still managed to sweat a little bit and she had grease stains just about everywhere. Score one for her; she knew Donnie's style.

Letting out a noise to signal to Donnie that she didn't care, Rita got back to work. Donnie gave a chuckle and joined her. They clicked instantly, knowing what needed to be fixed and helping each other out without words. Rita would often lean in a bit, close to Donnie, to get him to blush. Unlike Nat, she liked to be subtle.

"That should about do it," said the purple clad ninja, a light blush still on his face, when they had finished.

"Shame," said Rita, "I was having such fun."

"Heh, maybe you should help me with the vehicles more often," said Donnie. "You're a regular grease monkey."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Maybe."

Rita got up and walked until she stood in front of her green friend. She then leaned in near his face, at kiss range and said, "Then maybe I'll help again." She then pulled away, winked and exited to go take a shower. Donnie still had a heavy blush on his face.

_**Later Still… **_

"Guys," Donnie confided to his brothers, "I think Rita tried to flirt with me today."

"Our Rita? Margarita? Flirt?" said Raph. "You must have her confused."

"No," said Donnie, "It was very subtle, little things that caused me to…"

"To blush?" asked Mikey. Donnie nodded.

"And Nat nearly kissed me yesterday," said Leo.

"Why are they doing this?" wondered Donnie out loud.

"I dunno," Raph lied, pretending that he and Leo's discussion didn't happen yesterday afraid that he would end up worrying everyone with the fact he had thought Leo had an asthma attack. "But they're up to somethin'," said Raph.

Mikey shook his head. What Raph do? Plan to find out? Did he plan on barging into the girls' room and demanding an answer? Whatever was going, the orange clad turtle could only hope it didn't end disastrously. Little did they know that the answer was right under their beaks.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai: **Sorry it took so long and that it's so short. I didn't want to use the Mikela-idea because it was so unoriginal and I finally just thought up something now. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up sooner. Sorry if it isn't. I don't own TMNT, but I do own my OCs and the plot. Peace!


	18. Chapter 16: Plan C

Chapter 16: Plan C

Reese sat with one of the game systems that the turtles owned playing _Kingdom Hearts_. Since she and Mikey were the only ones home (Rita had gone off to get some exercise, Nat and Candy were shopping, and all the guys except Mikey were out with Casey), she figured it was as good a time as any to execute her own plan. However, she didn't know what to do at all! Rita and Nat had come up with their ideas and they would all get whoever's turn it was to get ready. Candy already had her plan, but she was last.

"Reese, watch out for that heartless!" warned Mikey coming up behind her as the black creature attacked her character in the game. It was easily destroyed. And then there was another thing. Despite Leo warning to try and stay away from the girls, Mikey didn't stay away from Reese. They were pretty much best friends. Well, best friends who the guy had to carry the girl with a broken ankle for a while, but still. Not like Rita and Donnie who had already gone on a 'not'-date and Candy and Raph who had almost kissed in front of everyone.

The two took turns sharing the controller and had a great time. Reese hoped this ridiculousness would be over soon enough. Although she'd never tell anyone, her birthday was coming up soon and she wanted this craziness to be over by then. Mikey got up and turned off the game. Reese furrowed her brow.

"Y'know it's not fair," said Mikey. "That Leo wants us to avoid you-oops." Reese giggled lightly.

"I think you know that we all already know," replied Reese.

"Yeah," said Mikey. "So these crazy evil plans you girls are thinking up…it's my turn right?" Reese leaned over and hugged Mikey. He chuckled, "Um, what was that?"

"Plan C," she replied. "It's pretty unfair, but honestly we're not responding well. Okay, Candy isn't and that fueled the other two's flames. It takes a lot more to make me angry."

"I can tell," said Mikey. "I'm glad."

"However, I'm troubled. I can't tell what the Ultimate Damiyo is trying to teach us. He doesn't seem the kind just to mess with our heads…"

"Yeah," agreed Mikey. The orange clad turtle scratched his head. "Ug, I'm getting a headache. I'm not smart enough for this."

"Don't be so down on yourself. You have intelligence. You just lack common sense."

"You sound like Donnie."

"Perhaps he's right."

The two sat and silence for a second and then began to laugh. For the next half hour they played some games. Reese smiled broadly; she had never been this happy home. Pursing her lips quickly, she turned to Mikey.

"Do you want to know a secret-but you can't tell anybody?"

"Lay it on me! Just call me Mr. Zipped Lips!" Reese raised a skeptical eyebrow. Mikey smirked, "I promise not to tell."

"Okay…my birthday is coming up," Reese said quietly.

"Really? When?"

"February 28…" she trailed.

"That's next week! A week from…today! We need to have a party-."

"No! I don't do well at…parties. I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Okay. Can I at least bake you a cake?"

"I…I guess that'd be alright…"

"What flavor do you want…"

"Don't laugh at me."

"Why would I?"

"You know those Funfetti kinds? The vanilla with the sprinkles? Those are my favorite with…fluffy boiled icing."

"Isn't that the kind that taste likes marshmallows? I love that stuff! And I can make chocolate and vanilla cupcakes in case someone doesn't like that, but you're idea sounds delicious!" Reese giggled.

"I can't believe I'm letting you bake me a cake," she said, sighing.

"No one can resist the one and only Michelangelo!" The orange looked at the time shown on the television. "Oh shell, I'm late. I was supposed to meet the guys five minutes ago! The girls will be home soon. I hate to leave you alone…"

"I'll be fine." Reese rolled her eyes.

"Okay!" Mikey gave her a kiss on the cheek absentmindedly and dashed off. Reese touched her cheek lightly when he was gone. Maybe Mikey was right. Maybe nobody could resist him.

_**End of Chapter….**_

**Kai:** So, um way later than it should be sorry. But only one more plan and then it's another chapter before Reese's birthday! I will try to update more often. I get distracted easily and then because I have ideas for all my other stories I get writer's block for certain ones. This is will get done! It is one the top of my To-Do List! Expect Plan D up as soon as possible! Peace out!


	19. Chapter 17: Plan D

Chapter 17: Plan D

Candy's plan was the last. Despite the fact that they weren't supposed to interact, according to what they heard from Leo, Raph had requested that he and Candy continue their self-defense training. The dark-skinned girl wore a shirt that she knew would be see through once she started to sweat. She smiled wickedly. Raph would pay for what he did. '_He thinks he can leave me such an oddly sweet note just to agree with Leo on having no connection,_' she inwardly hissed. She practiced kicking with fire erupting from her foot.

These powers were pretty useless. It felt like the trouble had all but disappeared since the girls got them. '_What's up with this, Ultimate Daimyo?_' she wondered briefly. However, this thought fled her mind when a certain red masked turtle walked towards her. She waved at him with glaring eyes and falsely sweet smile.

Raph's eyes trailed up and down her. He pursed the tip of his beak and sighed and only said one word, "No."

"What?" Candy asked, not understanding.

"No," Raph repeated. He then walked towards her and before Candy could even comprehend what he was doing; Raph had slugged her over his shoulder and was walking away from the training area. Candy began struggling to try to get away and soon she found herself plopped on Raph's bed (again) with the door lock. Raph stood in front of her, "Okay, why are you all doing this?"

"Doing all what?" asked Candy sweetly.

"Don't play dumb," grumbled Raph. "It doesn't suit ya." Candy glared.

"Well maybe people shouldn't lie and break people's hearts," she said.

"Candy? Is dis about the note?" he asked. She nodded curtly. He sighed, "Ya did hear us talking then?"

"What do you think?" she asked. Raph sighed and then Candy exploded, "I should have known that you wouldn't have said, but Leo we should still have connections with them. I just had to fall for the bad boy."

"Dat I am, I admit," said Raph. "But I. Did. Not. Lie. To ya. I thought Leo was right…with these powers ya could help like ya've wanting to, but we'd never be able ta see each other again. But we knew that was going ta happen anyway. I guess…I guess we just didn't want it be hard on us when ya left. At least, that's why I agreed." Candy looked at him skeptically. Raph sighed, "I'm not gonna lie to you."

"It's true, Candy, that's why I agreed to."

"MIKEY!"

"Well, I didn't exactly live up to what I agreed to but, still!"

"Mikey, dat's not what we're mad about. Ya eavesdropping."

"Hey, I'm not the only the one."

"WHAT?" the red clad turtle and Candy shouted. There was some nervous chuckling behind the door. Candy recognized the sounds of everyone from the other girls to the other turtles.

"How long have you all been listening?" she asked.

"The entire time," answered Nat. "Kiss her already!" Raph's face managed to get as red as his mask.

"It's like the old lady all over again," he muttered. There was a long pause that followed. No one exactly knew what to say as people gnawed on lips or chewed hair and nails nervously. Finally, someone cleared their voice to speak and end the awkward silence.

"…We really hurt your feelings when we all agreed to ignore you, didn't we, girls?" asked Leo.

"A little," replied Nat.

"But," said Reese. "We were wrong to force you guys to notice us." There were "Yeahs," all around.

"So, let's let bygones be bygones?" asked Candy.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

A large eruption sounded in the middle of the living room. Candy and Raph exited Raph's bedroom as the smoke cleared. It revealed the Ultimate Daimyo. The girls' two weeks were up and they had to make a decision. Where had the time gone? All four of them moved passed the turtles and bowed before the Daimyo as they bit their lips.

"Are you four ready to make your decision?" he asked. Candy looked back to the girls and they nodded in agreement. They had an unspoken speech decided between them. The Brit stood up and took a deep breath.

"Most honorable Ultimate Daimyo," said Candy. "For these two weeks, crime has been low on its own. However, if trouble was to erupt then the powers you blessed us with would be great assets." Candy paused. "But I am afraid however that we must humbly reject your most generous gifts. Just because the powers are helpful, does not mean they are good for us and our relationships with our kind hosts in the long run. We thank you, however, for the offer."

The girls swore they saw the Daimyo smile under his mask as he said, "I understand." He waved his. "Your powers are gone and you may never receive them back. I am needed. I must bid you all farewell. Give Master Splinter my regards." And with that the Ultimate Daimyo was gone. Everyone remained quiet for a moment.

"Well, that was pointless!" exclaimed Rita. "Come on, Donnie; let's go work on that van." Donnie chuckled and followed the fiery tempered girl.

However, Raph had a smirk on his face. He understood why the Daimyo had done all this. He understood the lesson. He looked to Candy and repeated her words in his head, '_Just because the powers are helpful, does not mean they are good for us and our relationships with our kind hosts in the long run._' Those words were going to come back to them some day. He had a good feeling about that in his gut.

_**End of Chapter… **_

**Kai:** Again, sorry for the long wait.

**Raph**: Lazy-bones.

**Kai:** Fangirls!

**Raph:** *backs away*

**Kai:** Anyway. Blah Blah Blah I only own the plot and my OCs, Nick now owns the Turtles and I can't wait for the new show. September 29, 2012 everyone!

**Donnie:** Don't try to cheer everyone up with that to make up for your procrastination.

**Raph:** And apparently I have a pet turtle named Spike…I swear that's Turtle-ception somehow.

**Kai:** Please review and I'm sorry for the wait! I will try to get chapters out quicker!


End file.
